To love and Hate
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Tia has romance with Sosuke Aizen
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach! **

Chapter one

From the first time I laid eyes on Aizen I knew I was attracted to him. I had just jump in a fight with an arrancar who was harassing Apacci, Sung Sun, and Mila Rose. The arrancar was nothing like The Menos who _were intent on eating the weaker ones- us girls_. We ran from him (after I deliver several blows) but it was no use. Suddenly, we ran into Aizen. Instead of high tailing it out with us he just stood there un afraid to engage with the berserk arrancar. I watch in awe as Aizen unsheathe his sword and attack the arrancar. He allows just enough time for us to get away from them. It wasn't till we were a good distance away when I turn around and insisted on waiting for him. I held my bated breath waiting for him to appear. _Was it_ _possible he was defeated? _Then an outline appears in the sands of where we stood.I squinted my green eyes to see if I could make out the silhouette. It was indeed the man who saved us. I smile at him as he made his way over to us. Upon reaching us he offered his explanation on whom he was and insisted that he was looking for someone to replace a third rank espada. I was too eager on inspecting him that I missed out on his speech but I agreed to whatever he asked me. He took it I was the leader of the other three girls. _I really wasn't because I never once appointed myself as one_ but I adore the attention he seems to pay me. I quickly tune in my hearing and noted that he was rambling about a system he had composed of.

"Unfortunately my Neliel was thrown out of her rank causing me to be short an espada but I think I have solve my problem" Aizen drawl his voice. Aizen shifted his puppy dog brown eyes to mine as if seeking sympathy from me. I nodded my head making sure I lock my gaze with his but said nothing.

"So you are willing to take us in and groom us into one of your Espadas?"Sung Sun asked covering her mouth. Aizen turns to her and flashes her a white smile. I zoom in on his perfectly straight teeth _my god_ _he was surely flawless_. Sung Sun seem to have been checking him out too for she blush and cover her face right away. Next Apacci spoke up with Mila Rose shushing her to be quiet.

"What is it that we should be expecting from you? Are you going to offer us humans to consume or just empty promises?"Apacci narrows her eyes at him but he didn't quiver. I was sure the questions were too straight forward and expected her to aggravate him. I knew he would look at it as he had just saved us and here we were questioning him on his promises. To my surprise I saw a calm and beaming Aizen answer her question.

"I offer you a place to stay and humans if that is what you desire. I do however offer you all more since I know you do not have the luxury of make up or fine weapons to wield" Aizen's silky voice added the touch of honey to sweeten his offer.

"Will we have fine clothes to wear too?"Mila Rose eye his white uniform and was very drawn to it. I quickly turn my attention to his perfect attire. I had to admit he had good taste and a sense of style in his grooming. I wanted to so badly reach out and touch him but I restrain my feral emotions.

"Yes, you can have as many clothes as you desire. All I asked in return is that you remain in my service" Aizen turn to me and said "and the utmost loyalty one can have from four beautiful creatures such as yourselves". The compliment almost made me light headed .Did he really think we were all gorgeous? Not even skeptical Apacci could deny the giddiness he stirs in us all. Like I Mila Rose had expected Apacci to shoot him down but his remark left us all quiet and sexually arouse. With that he offers me his arm and the other to whomever (Sung Sun beat out the others) and led us to his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When we got there we saw that there were already members with numbers on them that stood single file as if greeting a general. I notice there were two others guys with white uniforms like Aizen that stood on the opposite side of the men that were line up.

"On your left is Kaname Tousen "Aizen turn to me and said. I nodded my head to at his direction to show my acknowledgement but I received no nod back.

"He's freaking blind!" someone chanted softly. Even though I was perplexed I distinctly heard snickering in the background coming from my right. I look over to see who it was and saw a guy with a spoon looking collar around his neck eyeing me. I size him up noticing he was tall for a loud mouth but had a skinny built about him and to top it off he wore an eye patch on his left eye. I continue my observation when I notice he was glaring at me lecherously. I just held my gaze with him not daring to look away. I was still focus on challenging him with my silent stare when Aizen continue as if nothing happen.

"This is my protégé Gin Ichimaru" Aizen wave his hand to the short hair guy who step forward and mock a courtesy of a girl. I felt Mila Rose pinch me in the lower back in order to snap me back to Aizen who was very patient.

"How do you do?"Gin mocked in a childish voice and grin like a Hyena at me. I felt uneasy around this bloke after all he was squinting his eyes very hard at me or _was he like that naturally_? I just bow my head at him and replied with a hai. Ichimaru just grin wider at me and turn his head to Aizen who was still by my side.

"I like her" Gin pointed at me Aizen just smile and offer nothing to say instead he shook off Sung Sun and step in front of the man who snicker at me earlier. I wonder if he was going to slap the shit out of him since he was rolling his eyes the whole time I receive praise. Instead Aizen just slip his left hand out of his robes and bent all the fingers but his forefinger.  
>"The one you see over there is Stark he is my number one and over there next to him is Baraggan he is rank number two" Aizen slowly introduce his men. I felt my heart sink when I notice the so call Baraggan <em>it was truly a blast from the past<em>. I began to wonder if he remembers me.I soon got my answer for he look dead ahead and refuse to look at me. _I can already tell I was going to have fun with this one._

"As you can see the rank for three is vacant so whoever is the strongest among you girls will be able to fill that in"Aizen look at me however _as if he was sure I was the one most likely to do so_. Over all I thought it was fair for him to allow the others to have an equal opportunity in trying out for the rank.

"That is Schiffer and that is"Aizen skim over four to slow down on the fifth espada's introduction. _I was_ _dying to get his number so I can settle things. _

"Nnoitora Gilga"Aizen spoke with steadiness pretending not to notice the bad blood brewing between us both. So this was the guy whom I had beef with along with Baraggan (but I can always deal with him later). Nnoitora just stood there still as a board when called upon but allow his eyes to do the talking for him. It wasn't till I memorize everything about the espada did I move my head along to show I was interested in the rest of the espadas. Aizen took my cue and proceeded Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayelaporro, Aaroniero, and Yammy. I had to suppress my stomach from turning for I felt like I was about to vomit at the sight of this big lug who no doubt was an ugly son of bitch. I tried my best not to show my distaste but he must have been focusing on my face for he beam with pride.

"You like what you see?"Yammy taunted moving his front in my direction as if stimulating lust but only stir disgust within me. I pretended not to know what he was talking about and played a rather dumb blonde role. He continue to toy with me until Aizen shot him a look like a parent silencing a rowdy child for he fell quiet with his imaginary seduction. Aizen then look to Ichimaru who clear his throat and announce in a childish voice "Alright kitties time to return back to your playpen". Everyone just bow at Aizen and left without another word. I waited for Yammy's lingering self to leave (he was walking on purposely slow) before I clear my throat and turn to Aizen who was aware of my concern.

"So far how do you enjoy my palace?"Aizen move his outstretch hands while speaking.

"I think I can get use to a place like this and I think it's very lovely" I refer to the white marble on the outside view. I wasn't sure how the inside looked but I knew it was lavish if this man had a hand in decorating it. Aizen seem please to hear my response before turning to the others who were mere echoes in my praise.

"You are all wondering how you will be pick according to the rank right?"Aizen asked searching Apacci's ever so eager face she nodded with Mila Rose behind her as usual.

"Well I am going to have you battle the others over there and if you can hold your ground then you will be rank number three espada"Aizen explain very carefully.

"What about the ones who don't make it?"Sung Sun asked her timid voice barely above a whisper and yet he manages to make out what she asked. Aizen shot her a reassuring smile and replied "They will be the fracciones of the espada appointed".


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed and we had decided among ourselves to challenge one of the already establish espadas. Mila Rose chose Yammy but he proves too brutal. Next Apacci chose Grimmjow but he was to powerful. Sung Sun actually came close to holding her ground against Szayelaporro but he was to cunning. It was now my turn and I knew Lord Aizen would have high expectation for me so I chose my opponent carefully. It was Nnoitora that I later settle my decision on. I wanted him to taste my wrath after all what better way for me to make my entrance than to slap around a fifth espada. We held our battle out of Aizen's palace so we could vent as much as we wanted to.

"Let's hope you're smarter than the last third seat espada"Nnoitora snarl and release his form. I close my eyes bracing my nerves for what was yet to come.

Lord Aizen stood gazing out of his balcony. It was a convenient location for him since he like to observe what was going on around him. However Halibel had gone too far to be seen from him. Just then Gin appears with a smirk fit for a Jester.

"Our desert guardian claim to witness the Nnoitora's defeat" Gin reported. Aizen slowly turn to face his comrade and held his breath.

"Tia?"Aizen asked his heart fluttering when he receive the much waited news.

"Yes, she prove to be superior "Gin nodded his head.

"That is fine see to it that the number appears on her somewhere" Aizen instructed his carefully. Gin bowed and left looking for Harribel at once. Harribel was found near her fraccion cover with blood and her uniform was rip to shreds.

"Congratulations Aizen –sama is please with your results "Gin grin and bow to me. I heard the others gasp in awe as the news of my promotion quickly spread. With that we were granted a handsome suite in a minimize palace on our own. Aizen made sure I was located near Grimmjow in case Nnoitora or Baraggan tried something. Little did I know that Aizen consider putting me near his domain but he thought otherwise after all it would be clear that he was interested in me.


	4. Chapter 4

Baraggan enjoyed buzzing around me when he had five or six fracciones trailing mindlessly behind him. Still I was unintimidated with his posse since I knew I could over power them easily. I proceeded about my way in exploring the grand palace when he steps in front of me with his arms cross.

"What the hell?" I spoke clearly bracing my muscles for a fight. Baraggan just look at me as if contemplating on what he was about to say. Finally he made up his mind and opens his mouth to speak.

"How in the world did you find him?"Baraggan sneer standing with his feet far apart like an officer questioning a delinquent.

"First of all don't you mean Lord Aizen" I caught the_ him_ part and thought it was rather odd he spoke of his superior that way. Baraggan look as if I threw a curve ball at him for he click his tongue pondering over what I said. I repeated what he said to me.

"Oh yes Lord Aizen"Baraggan grudgingly acknowledge.I could detect a blood vessel throbbing in his temple and knew that look well. After all I rebel against him in my younger years.

"To your delight I did not find Lord Aizen! He found me so you can take that shit up your ass and leave me the hell alone" I retorted hotly sounding very different to him and even to myself. I had to admit I never talk that way around others but something about him not liking Aizen made me piss. Baraggan just step back in shock but quickly retaliated.

"Careful now you are speaking with an Espada rank at level two" Baraggan allow the threat to sink in but I didn't care. He searches my face but found no flinching at his empty words. That was all they were to me. I look pass him and notice his fracciones hesitating slightly as if unsure to jump me or wait for him to signal.

"If that is all you have to dwell over then I better be on my way" I spoke as calmly as I could sound. I made my way around him but was unable to pave my way through his oaf fracciones.

"Harribel" Baraggan called out loud his voice ricocheting off the walls to the ceiling. I froze trying to figure out what more he wanted to talk about. I had a gut feeling he was going to sing an old song I heard long before (about how he hated me for the trouble I cause).

"What is it now?" I asked in a soft voice hopping he heard the tiredness in my tone. I was so sick of the whole subject. I turn around and look at him. Baraggan just smile and open his mouth to reply.  
>"You know me well" Baraggan voice was dry but I knew I had shot down his plan on fucking with my mind. Very little did he know that he only grew my ego. Hell I don't care if he <em>was<em> king cause from where I stand he just got de throne by an ex shinigami. A much hotter one might I add. Baraggan seem to have guessed how I felt on Lord Aizen's usurp for he scowl and uncross his arms. I knew he did that when he was uncomfortable with a certain subject that he knew he could not solve.

"What's the matter Baraggan? Don't tell me he spoil your plans for ruling?" I tease unrelentlessly at his down fall. Anyone with a sensible mind would have known not to bring up old wounds that would start something but I knew I was capable of backing up my goad.

"Had I been King still I would surely make you pay for that remark" Baraggan snarl with fury but did not back up his threat.

"If you're not willing to talk the talk and walk the walk then shut the hell up" I shot back at him. Baraggan paused at my statement. I knew he was weighing out the options of attacking me right here and now. I knew I had insulted him and that if anything that would be enough to push his buttons.

"Just because you are the only female espada does not make you his most valuable" Baraggan hiss with intent on wounding my pride. I pretended not to care but the blow did sting. I was about to throw another attack on his pride but he rebel just as quick.  
>"I've seen the way you look at him! Ha! Very unprofessional !Honestly, do you expect him to see you other than a lowly espada he dug up from the pits of Las Noches? I wouldn't be surprised if he favors Loly over you! You worthless slut" Baraggan ramble on leaving me at fault. Did I really display that much of my infatuation with Aizen? No I figure he knew me well like I knew him and that was the reason for his keen insight. I made up my mind that I was going to punch his lower lip when he started up again. I was surprised to hear a voice called out calmly and dead like "Baraggan". At his name be called he quickly shut up and look passed me. Baraggan signal his fracciones to move aside and saw Ulquiorra standing there with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Yeah what?"Baraggan asked sounding like a Grimmjow at this point. Ulquiorra just stood with his emerald eyes glittering into his before speaking up "I believe your skills are require elsewhere. Why not leave the Onna alone and find other trash worthy of your discipline".

Baraggan act as if he were asked to jump in bed with Szayelaporro and pose nude. I suppress my giggle and watch his pain expression turn into one of an employer ready to surmise his employees. If I knew him he was likely to pull _the I am your elder therefore you don't tell me what to do_ line but he obeyed.

Baraggan trudge along with his fracciones and left the two us alone. I look away from Ulquiorra unsure of what his agenda was with me. To my surprise he turns to leave and walks slowly with his coat tails swishing ever so low as they graze the floor.

"Schiffer" I called not looking back for I wanted to seem in control as always but I knew I appreciated his interference. Ulquiorra pause in his stride not looking back either.

"Thank You" I replied gratefully before I shonido my way out the hallway. Ulquiorra just blink his eyes and continue without another word.

I hope Ulquiorra didn't question me on keeping face for I knew he was probably stumped on the little gratitude I showed him earlier. Yes, it was consider human of me to do that but I didn't want him to think he stumble across my weakness for I knew if others like Gilga came across what he saw they would use that in their advantage against me. I don't regret being a female and having some maternal instincts but all the same I hope I manage to look stoic like I would rather appear to Aizen. I had just rounded the corner and finish my thoughts when I spotted one of my fracciones.

Szayelaporro was trying to corner Sung Sun (who was already scared to death around him) and talk about the benefits of his "experiment". I had already thought of him as a fruit cake since it was well known he was a mad scientist but for him to bully Sung Sun was uncall for. I snap my fingers hoping to drive his attention from her-it did. Sung Sun ran behind me and watches as he approaches me. I notice he swayed like a girl when he walks. This is the same guy who denies being intimate with Nnoitora? I quickly raise my eyes to his bubble gum color hair and wonder who he got to help dye it. Then again I figure he did it himself since he was a hands on type of deal.

"Yes?" Szayelaporro purr sounding much like a cat at this point. I tried not to smile but couldn't help myself.

"What business do you have with my fraccione?" I asked hopping to stress the ownership part. Szayelaporro just glow like a light bulb.

"I wanted to test her on a new project I am working for Aizen-sama" he purred reminding more and more of a cat I wanted to purchase for Grimmjow. I shook my head and waited for Sung Sun to throw her two cents in but she didn't.

"Well I would like to point out that if you wanted her to be involve as your guinea pig then I would request you to ask me and not just her" I defended Sung Sun. At this point I probably sounded like a mother fussing over her child.

"Eww a little touchy are we?" Szayelaporro acted offended but I knew he wasn't the least bit down.

I said nothing but turn to summon Sung Sun and shonido away from his laboratory section. I think I had enough exploration to last me a while.

"Whose fine ass did I see disappear around the corner?" Nnoitora appear with Tesla. Tesla just scowl jealous that his master was focusing on a girl and not him. Szayelaporro just stiffen when he asked him.

"Oh you mean Harribel" Szayelaporro carelessly retorted knowing well Nnoitora would ramble on how she was only worth fucking and nothing else. Szayelaporro love the look on Tesla who look as if he would cry at the mere mention of his master plowing her and not him.

"Why get someone you would have a hard time getting and not someone you can have ready and willingly?"Szayelaporro asked on purposely interrupting Nnoitora none sense.

"Say what?" Nnoitora glare at him as if he beg him for sex. Szayelaporro just scowl and push his glasses further up _not that they were sliding._

"I just remember something " Nnoitora hastily made up and race from Szayelaporro side. Tesla just lower his eyes and walk slowly behind his master.

"Don't worry he would eventually realize you are worth more than you appear"Szayelaporro reassure him.


	5. Chapter 5

**It **was true each time Lord Aizen held a meeting I made sure I was always first sometimes following Ulquiorra in _who in my opinion was an equal rival for Aizen favoritism_. I tried to show off my attentive skills by listening to every word he utter and process it in my mind so I can come up with something intelligent to say. As if my attraction to him didn't drive me to be an overachiever among my peers I sometimes got the impression the guys were jealous of Lord Aizen after all he was an ex shinigami. I was more than willing to over look the fact he might have slain our kind but then again I wonder if the others were intimidated with his skill. My fracciones would sometimes joke that I behaving like a schoolgirl waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her over the other dim minded students. I never thought of it that way after all I was very competitive for my position _since I had to prove myself everyday here in_ _Hueco Mundo to the men._ A habit of mine was dressing with my mouth cover so they would not know what I said or see how I felt on a certain topic. I made sure I had my sword on my back and carry myself in a no nonsense manner in hopes that Aizen Sama would like what he saw. I figure over Yammy I could be more intimidating with a silent tongue and keen observation. Loly and Menoly _who were here first were said to be uncomfortable around me._ I like that especially if I felt they were also interested in Aizen taichou like I. Besides every guy out there that wanted to backstab me there were also those select few who wanted to screw me. I knew this cause Sung Sun told me she overheard Grimmjow bragging to Nnoitora on what he would do to me if he had the chance. Upon hearing that I made sure I was never alone with him thus egging him to do something he would soon find to regret. I kept my training up with Tousen who was very friendly in opinion. The only person who was not interested in me and I could trust to be alone with was Ulquiorra true his fellow espadas tease him relentlessly in daydreaming about me but I have never seen a stoic man than him. I showed him the most respect out of the other guys for he knew what kind of a position I was in having to watch my back from espadas like Baraggan. I overheard Ulquiorra one time talking to Nnoitora. Noitora was rambling about what he thought of me and my fraccion. Like instigating against me wasn't enough he also had to take the side of Menoly and Loly who whine about me being a freak and a bitch. I was surprised to hear Ulquiorra make the comment for him to shut up _when it came to dragging my name in the mud. _I was grateful he kept others in check but I also knew in the back of mind that was the reason why Nnoitora or Yammy spread rumors about us being together. I had just settled myself comfortably in the arm chair position in Aizen's library when Ulquiorra appear in front of me.

'Yes?" I inquire making sure to curious and not irritated.

"Lord Aizen has called upon us for a meeting he wishes to host" Ulquiorra remain unemotional but move his lips. I look out the window and saw that it was after twelve. I got up without another word and follow him to the meeting room. In a way I envy my fraccion for they didn't have to get up early like the espadas.


	6. Chapter 6

At every meeting Aizen made sure he sat at the end of the table with Ulquiorra on his left and Grimmjow on his right. He on purposely allow Harribel to sit where ever she chose for he was curious to if she stayed at the same spot or not. Indeed she did and he notices she like to sit in the same role as Ulquiorra. Unfortunately for her Baraggan sat across from her so she had to endure his dirty glances. Aizen waited for them all to pile in and lecture them on the same speech he has been for months now. He on purposely serve them tea so they would be calm and not hype up on caffeine. Grimmjow and Nnoitora were notorious for out bursts. Yammy was a problem every now and then insisting that they change the meeting up with rum. The only response he got was when Hell freezes over but other than that he enjoys looking at their irritable faces. Well Stark was one who didn't like to be aroused from his daily siesta. Despite the timing he on purposely pick _to see which buttons to push on his espadas Harribel prove to be the difficult one. As for _Ulquiorra he found out that Grimmjow love to collide heads with him but due to Halibel being new he was curious to see which side was brought out when pushto the limit. However he never receives his answer. He kept a watchful eye on her hopping to gauge her weakness but she never stir. In fact she was more in tune with his nonsense than the others. Aizen shifted his eyes to Grimmjow who began to kick Ulquiorra then eventually went to playing footsies with him. Aizen was actually interested in this little charade but kept up his bull shit. Tia shifted her eyes to see what everyone was doing and never found a dull moment in picking off the ones who wanted to be anywhere but there.

"What do you think my espadas?"Aizen pause in his sentence. No one answer him for they waited for miss know it all to speak. Stark had kept this head down on his arms not worry about his dilemma.

"We should send an espada out to collect the information" Tia chimes _in like always_. Everyone rolled their eyes and held their tongues. Aizen just shifted his gaze to everyone's bored face. He started with Ulquiorra (who look rather outrage at Grimmjow) then to Nnoitora and so forth.

"Which one of my darling Espadas would like the honor?" Aizen asked for the second time he felt like a parent confronting children on who took the cookie from the cookie jar. It wasn't a surprise when Tia raised her eager hand to be called on. Aizen at this point felt frustrated that his elder Espadas were not volunteering and leaving the rookie to. Yammy snorted loudly and twiddle his thumbs. Aizen ignore Tia hoping she would get the message and turn to him.

"Yammy?"Aizen raised an eyebrow at him. Yammy pale but stood up when he was called on.

"Yes, my lord?"Yammy stammer trying to sound cool but fail miserably.

"Would you go out and see about the Kurosaki boy?"Aizen watch him closely.

"Uh as long as I have someone else" Yammy immediately shot a look at Tia but Aizen had the answer for his response.

"Ulquiorra would you object to going with him?"Aizen rounded on him and called him out so he would stop kicking Grimmjow's leg. Ulquiorra became still while Gin giggle in the background at the sudden demand. Tousen made his way over to Grimmjow and warn him not to harass Ulquiorra while Lord Aizen was speaking.

"As you command" Ulquiorra got up and bow to Aizen before departing.

"Great! Now that that's been settle" Aizen turn his attention to his cold tea.

"When do we leave?" Yammy asked in a dumb voice. Aizen ignore him and pour a fresh batch of tea in his tea cup.

"You leave now" Tia answer a not so bright Yammy. Yammy got up scrapping Aizen's freshly polish floor and race out. Tia could make out his thunderous footsteps as he shonido to catch up to Ulquiorra.

"Glad King Kong left"Nnoitora snorted and reach for a sugar cube. Tia just shifted her attention to Aizen.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?"Stark asked in a sleepy voice. Lord Aizen smile at him and nodded his head. Everyone jump up rapidly except for Tia. Over the sounds of chairs scrapping against the wax floor Aizen called "Tia". Tia turns to him and looks as if she held her breath.

"Could you wait behind? I have something to ask of you" Aizen spoke not looking up from his tea cup. Grimmjow clamber out trying to be first out and Nnoitora just shot Tia a suspicious look but proceeded out with the others. Zommari was in the process of helpingStark out of his chair since he was so freaken tired.

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he asked me to stay behind. I wonder over what but waited for the others to leave. I made sure my outfit was spotless and my hakama was secure. I even whip out my make up since Aizen was still looking down at his saucer. I made sure everything was straight before hiding the pocket mirror. I clear my throat when Tousen and Ichimaru left us alone. Aizen nodded his head to show he heard and look up at me.

"Would you like more tea?" Aizen gesture the tea kettle. I stare unsure of what to make of it all. Had he really ask me to stay behind for some stupid tea?

"Yes Sir" I reach out for the pitcher but Aizen shoo my hand away thus pouring the tea out for me. I blushed and look down at my saucer.

"I would like to ask you something" Aizen repeated while graciously lowering his tea pot down on the table.

"Yes?" I asked then added "sir". Aizen just eye me but didn't correct me on my casual acquirement.

"Tia I would like to see you tonight if that's ok with you" Aizen flick his brown eyes to my face then to my breasts or at least I thought he did.

"Yes, Aizen Sama would you like me to meet you here?" I asked sounding rather naively

"No, in my quarters" Aizen continue to dance his eyes between my face.

"Of course only I don't know where you retire" I added truthfully hoping he would not be offended by my ill equip knowledge of his private residence.

"Loly will see to it that you know'' Aizen flash me a smile before getting up and leaving the table. I knew Loly must have thought I was stupid after all I was genuinely accuse of being his favorite. I knew this was not going to be a picnic trip especially since his puppy dog like to slur my name. I only hope the defamation of my character was not one Aizen had heard about.


	7. Chapter 7

All day I didn't tell my fracciones about Lord Aizen's discreet invitation. I quickly buried myself in my training exercise with Tousen who I might add was a very skillful teacher. Gin love to sit on the side and watch us clash swords. Sung Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci were off doing their own thing so I was just alone with these two blokes.

"You're getting better and better" Tousen sigh and pulled away from me when he said this. Gin just sat with his chin in his hand gawking like a cheerleader.

"What is the name of your sword?"Gin yelled getting up and dusted off his imaginary dirt.

"Tiburon "I answer not sure why he would want to know something like that. I sometimes got the impression he was snoopy but I really had no excuse in not answering him.

"Alright then let's go in and have some hot chow" Tousen slid his sword back in his sheath and attach it to his waist. I nodded and put mine behind my back. Gin quick step ahead of us and made his way to his favorite spot near Aizen-sama. I just took my usual spot and look everywhere but at him. The lunch was very good and I would have gone for seconds had Grimmjow not wasted his portion and anger Aizen in banning us all from eating seconds as a punishment.

"Really! If that's what you want but you're being unfair to the others" Grimmjow smart mouth crossing his arms. Aizen's reiatsu went up and shook the room around us. I just lower my fork and watch them to see if they would get physical. Instead Grimmjow just sulk and look at the empty spot of Ulquiorra.

"Ha! Guess he is irritable cause Schiffer isn't around to keep him in check" Nnoitora sneer looking sideways at me. I just ignore him and sip my tea.

"Say why not have my plate since you need it more than I "Stark woke up and look at me. I just sat there statue like while he slid his plate to me.

"What do you mean she needs it more?"Szayelaporro ask leaning forward as if accusing me of something. Stark just look at my breasts then at him.

"Oh those"Szayelaporro giggle and sip his drink. I notice he wink at Nnoitora who was watching me closely.

"Yeah wouldn't want those girls to deflate now would we?" Nnoitora elbow me painfully in the ribs. I just cough on my food. Baraggan just gag like he smelt trash and ask Aizen if he could be dismissed. Aizen sat with his chin resting on his hand watching everyone poke fun at me.

"Yes you may" Aizen nodded and watch interested in our conversation.

"Hey Tia you are more than welcome to have my dessert" Grimmjow laugh jumping in the conversation. Tousen shifted uneasy while Gin folded his arms across the table. My goodness that guy look is like a school boy eager for a treat. I just look at Grimmjow but said nothing. Grimmjow continue to wink at me and move his mouth in an o pointing downwards as if I was suppose to know.

"Grimmjow if you are lucky to get a dinner then I would recommend that you eat it and not waste your opportunity like you did just now" I change the subject hopping he would let off.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks getting to hot for you?" Nnoitora laid his hand on my right thigh and squeeze them tight. I slap his hand away hopping to ward off his sexual advances. Grimmjow just continue "Hey Stark would you like to rest your head on Tia's pillows I am sure they are far more comfortable". Stark perk up and smile sleepily at me. I shot him a warning to not even believe what he heard.

"Hey, what's the big idea psyching me up like that" Stark grumble looking down at Grimmjow who was busting a gut right about now.

"Alright you guys knock it off" Zommari and Aaroniero pip in causing Grimmjow and Nnoitora to shoot death glares at them.

Aizen clear his throat and dismiss us all. I made my way back to the suite where I slept through in hopes that night would come. It soon came but I had to be rouse for dinner. Ugh I made my way down in hopes that Ulquiorra would be there but he was not. Dinner was more civil (I took it Tousen said something) and in no time it was time for bed. I made my way to the meeting room when I remember Aizen specific order. I look around to find Loly appear in front of me she just made a face like she was going to vomit in my presence but led me otherwise to Aizen's chambers. I recognize the fancy designs carve on the oak doors that stood proud and alone in the otherwise desolate hallway. I stroll over and raised my hand to knock but heard a "Come in" before I could even rasp. I wonder how he knew it was me and not Ichimaru or Tousen. I look for Loly but she had left me alone. I step in and shut the door behind me. Many times I played this scene in my head but never had I dream that I would actually get to live it. Aizen appear in his bath robe with his hair neatly kept. I wonder if he shower recently or was he planning on doing so shortly. I bow my head at him and waited for a response. Aizen just look at me as if I went bonkers. Aizen could not believe she just stood there not attacking him at this moment. True he knew she had a crush on him but he was taken at back at how well she restrains herself. It was yesterday night when he made up his mind that he would allow her to have him. After all what man wouldn't want to play with Tia? Realizing that they were getting nowhere he decided to take the first lead. Aizen appear closer to Tia in fact he was at the appropriate length consider for "space invasion".

"Allow me to try something new"Aizen reach down for my jacket unzipping it slowly. I felt the zipper skim over my bare breasts as it slid all the way down to my sternum. Aizen pause to see if I objected but I did not. I on purposely made it a habit to not wear bras or panties in hopes that I might live up my fantasies. Aizen cup my face in both of his hands and move my face up so I could look at him. He then lean over and kiss my lips. I hungrily tasted his lips as they press firmly against mine. I open my mouth in a flash. I knew I was luring him to explore me. Aizen slid his tongue in my mouth roaming it over my teeth and into the back of my mouth as if searching for hidden secrets that he might soon unlock. I stood still in fear that he might shun me if I broke the kiss. I close my eyelids showing him I felt good about our kiss. Aizen touch the tip of my tongue with his sending sparks to fly all over my body. I press back gingerly only to receive a smile from him. Aizen could not believe how different Tia was now that he had her in his mercy. True she was very strong minded and competitive when it came to the others but he had never thought he have her like a lamb shy and submissive. Aizen was under the impression she would want to fight him for domination but she didn't. Tia just went along with him not even repelling him for anything he assume might make her uncomfortable. Aizen was truly drawn to her seeing how wrong he was about her the first time (he assume her to be one of those fanatic feminists since Baraggan made her sound that way).The next thing he did was slid his tongue as far back as he could into her throat _testing the waters_ to see how far she was willing to let him go.

I felt like I was about to choke but tried not to gag since I knew he meant well in seducing me even further by heightening our erotic game. I tried to focus on his taste since his saliva accumulated with mine. To my surprise he tasted sweet like honey. Damn! Must be those teas no wonder he likes them and I bet he adds lots of sugar. He retracted his tongue back into his mouth leaving me breathless. I close my mouth swallowing what saliva he left behind and open my eyes. I didn't even feel him embrace me when he kiss me but now that I was alert I notice he had begun to hold me tightly against his warm body. I slowly slid my right hand up his chest to his shoulder to see if he liked that. He seems to- for he slid his hands down my body traveling to my flimsy held hakama. I felt him pull it undone not that I care and heard it hit the floor. The room's cold air hit me as I stood naked and expose for the first time in front of another. Aizen just step back and soak in my appearance. The feeling of his eyes roaming without a limit over my fit body made me feel vulnerable. I hope he didn't wish less of me since I was a different bred from him. I caught myself observing his face closely to see if he was uncomfortable, disgusted or even disappointed. Aizen just smile at me and ran a hand over my right breast where the number three rested. I felt him trace the outline of the symbol as he lingers there for a brief moment before sliding down to my naval area. At this point I was more than willing to do anything to please him. I wanted him to want me in a way I wanted him-forever. I allow him to touch my wherever he so desire. I notice he bent his face down on my breasts (the obvious part) and took my soft nipple in his mouth. I enjoy the stimulation for I laid my hands on his head and ruffle his normally well kept hair to that of a bewilder look. Aizen gently nibble on my now hard nipple and drove me even wilder. I moan softly beside myself at this point. Just the touch of his wet pink lips on my breast was enough to render me on my knees. Aizen seem to enjoy the encouragement I gave him for he took turns sharing his attention on my breasts.

"You enjoy that don't you?" Aizen asked softly resting his chin on my stomach and looking up at me. I simply drown in his brown eyes which sparkle eerily was it possible he was up to mischief? I nodded my head since my mouth had gone dry. Aizen continue to drown in my eyes searching my mind for something he might find useful. I was just thinking about sex to be honest. Aizen smile at me and lower his face down .He began to kiss my bellybutton then he snake his way to my v outline. I felt him slid his right hand up my left thigh and wonder what he was about to do. I brace myself by placing my hands on his shoulders while he determinedly made his way to my sex. He allows his left hand to caress my butt prompting me to relax. I did so with the care he display for me. I unconsciously parted my legs as wide as I could urging him to take charge. Aizen slid his index finger in my opening driving me wild with his tease. I was sure it was a nice substitution for his member but just the same I knew I wanted more than just the digit stimulation. Aizen began to slide his finger as far as he could before retracting out he continue in a pattern. I threw my head back and bit my lower lip hopping to suppress the screams that built in me since we started. I tried to hopelessly focus on who I was and where I was but it proves too futile. At this point Aizen was very turn on just watching Tia act like a wild sex deprive espada it made him want to indulge in his lusty hunger. At first he made up his mind that he would just tempt her. Having found out what he was sure was her weakness and it was his too-**sex** he decided to change tactic. Sure he would have like nothing more than to use her for sex but now he wonder if he was capable of uncovering the truth about the sexy vixen that no doubt wanted his full attention. Aizen had always felt alone in his existence and with Tia around throwing herself at his feet he felt somehow more interested in her. She was more than just an employee. Aizen on purposely set her up with Tousen so she would maintain her skills and place Ulquiorra as her somewhat silent protector in case things got ugly after all if Nnoitora repeats his stunt (with Neliel) there would be some serious consequences. Aizen found himself attach to Neliel but when he heard she went and slept with Nnoitora he lost interest in her. No this time Aizen would make sure he had her in his corner where she was protected and of easy access to him. Gin pointed out that if he still plan on becoming a god he would then need a queen and she would make a fine one. Tousen however was concern over the part of her being view as his weakness thus providing the soul reapers a chance at getting to him. He was still working on that part but for now he wanted to reap the rewards.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?"Aizen asked stopping his fingering process with me. I look down at him and felt like I was about to fall on my knees.

"Yes my Lord" I whimper probably looking pathetic right about now. I was sure he saw me as a child pleading for attention.

"Alright Harribel" Aizen whisper getting up from his knees he bent over slightly and took my hand in his.


	8. Chapter 8

I follow him to the bed where it stood empty and neatly kept suddenly Aizen turn to me and increase his breathing while fighting to suppress his reiatsu.

"I want to know what makes you tick" Aizen spoke over his ragged breathing that was no doubt mirroring mine. I nodded my head and slid his bath robe off to reveal his chisel and smooth chest.

"May I?" I asked pulling back before laying my hand on his chest I wanted to feel his heart beat.

"Yes, you may and call me Sosuke"Aizen added this last part hopping she caught this last request he decided he would test her memory.

"As you wish Sosuke" I mimic what I heard. I felt like a broken recorder going off of the faint sounds in the background. My head swam with lust and I have to be frank I was going by second hand nature so if he asked me to call him Donald Duck I probably would have and not even thought twice. Aizen step out of his clothes where they laid in a pile of heap and made his way over to his favorite side. I follow him almost robotic at this point and would have crash into him had he not spun around and laid his hands on my shoulders. I gaze questioningly at him but he soon answers my thoughts. Sosuke laid me gently on my back as he slid on top of me. I tasted his lips just the same while he slid his hands up to my face and into my hair. I mentally moan but said nothing for I was too bent on enjoying this new scenario. I lay obediently still hoping he would appreciate that while I kiss him back. Aizen slid his hands down my shoulders making his way to my hands where he moves them so they would be position behind his neck. I peer into his eyes wondering what he was thinking but knew it would be unwise for me to ask after all it would probably kill the mood. I was beginning to wonder if we'll have anything more than just casual sex. I took it he was just horny and wanted me to relieve his insatiable appetite. Now if Aizen were to come out and tell me I was the only one he was drawn to then I could see obvious clues but Baraggan's put down really got to me.

At this point Aizen had begun to slide his waist in between my legs bringing me back to reality. I parted my lips allowing my breathing to become easier since I was nearly going into tachycardia**.** I felt the tip of his well proportion shaft rub against my inner thighs causing me to become even wetter. I drew in my breath sharply trying not to make it obvious that I was dissecting every detail that went by. Aizen smile at me before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. I kiss him back though I was keeping in mind I felt his tip brush against my clit that was no doubt on fire. I close my eyes cherishing the sensational feeling he brought me now doubt. I had unconsciously begun to slide my hands on his back driving my nails into his others wise flawless skin. Aizen just stiffen but smile down at me. I felt him slip his dick inside of me driving himself further and further where no one had gone before. I tore my lips from his and scream in ecstasy while he thrust in a normal pace in my body. All the while I kept my eyes shut tightly not wanting to open them in fear that he would catch on to my secret desire-love. I gritted my teeth and tense my back into the sheets allowing him to delve further in me. I had begun to raise my hips instantly meeting his with the slow dance we begun to play.

"Look at me Tia" Aizen order me moving his right hand under my chin so I could lower my face down to his. I felt him pull my chin gently and did as I was commanded. I open my eyes trying to stir back to reality. The sex was heating up.

"You're so good "I croak weakly unable to draw my strength from him.

"You haven't had the full course" Aizen whisper with a haughty look on him. He lean over and lick my nose trailing it up to my forehead. I could detect the scent of sweat on him. Wow! Here I thought he was perfect. I enjoy inhaling his sweaty scent something about the aroma drove me even crazier. Aizen had stop licking me and pull away but I moan catching him from retreating.

"Please do that some more I really like it" I pleaded. Aizen look down and oblige in doing so.

"Whatever you want so long as you call my name out in the end" Aizen added licking me behind the ears then down to my neck. This man truly knew where to find my sweet spots.

"You know I would and I have had no other" I assure him stroking his ego. I seem to have put his mind at ease for he began to pick up the pace thrusting faster and much harder. I truly felt good no alive when he spiral out of control and made me too. The next minute I knew I was screaming out his name unconcern if anyone heard the ruckus. I wouldn't put it pass Loly or Menoly if they were eavesdropping right about now. Aizen just called my name out but muffle it by burying his face in my breasts. I gasp trying to steady my dizzy mind but it was pointless. Aizen shifted his face to my shoulder and rested his mouth on it. I felt him biting down on me as if debating on something. To be honest it only turn me on even more I wonder what he was thinking about. I slid my hands up and down his back trying to reassure him in whatever problem he was face with.

"Would you like a second round?"Aizen ask looking up into my face. Are you kidding? Hell yeah I wanted this to last long but he struck me as the type that would only satisfy his urge and not mine. I wanted him to but I didn't know I had a say.

"Yes please" I added with a touch of humility hopping it would flatter him. Aizen smile and stroke my hair off my sweaty face.

Menoly and Loly had an idea on what Aizen had in store for Tia for they wander everywhere but there. Gin was passing by when he thought he heard Aizen's name. Gin look around to see if anyone was around which no one was and squatted low to eavesdrop. To fuel his curiosity even more he heard Aizen's voice. Now it was getting real good. Gin could not unglue himself even if he tried he was willing to risk getting caught before scampering away. He mentally recorded every sound utter or bed creak. Then a reiatsu occur drawing his attention from the door. It was from behind him and very familiar. Gin whiz around to see Nnoitora and Grimmjow hovering near him. Both of them were focusing on the door and not him.

"Uh? What you doing?" Gin asked in an annoying tone.

"Nothing different from you''Grimmjow mock back but shot a look at Nnoitora who remain sullen. All three of them had gone quiet. Grimmjow didn't like the silence since he felt uneasy about it he made up his mind he had to make noise even if he had to risk getting slap by Nnoitora.

''So what's Tia doing?"Grimmjow asked although it was obvious.

"Isn't it obvious? Tia is getting her cherry pop" Nnoitora mutter with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dumb shit! Espadas don't have a cherry" Grimmjow shot back

"Now where did you hear that?"Gin asked opening his eyes to reveal blue.

"Loly and Menoly" Nnoitora snap getting closer to the door and resting his ear on it.

"I take it they were the ones to clue you in on Aizen Sama?"Gin accuse in a shrill voice. He was interrupted with a cry for the ump time.

"Why the little imp she is really fucking his brains out isn't she?"Nnoitora snap un concern if he was coming across as possessive.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Lord Aizen?"Gin sang to an ever growing frustrated Espada.

'Shh! I was going to pop her but I guess I will have to settle for sloppy seconds"Nnoitora lick his lips. At the sound of that Grimmjow made a face and reminded one of a teenager who walk in on his parent's rumpling.

"I would pass on her"Grimmjow commented with his arms cross firmly on his chest.

"Aizen is likely to hang onto her till he gets bored" Nnoitora muse out loud.

"Like you and Neliel?"Grimmjow tease him.

"Nail her good then dump her before Aizen could sample the merchandise" Nnoitora beam with pride.

The noise from the inside went quiet and made everyone shift. Gin open his eyes for the second time trying to see if he could pin point the door knob turning- it was not. Nnoitora continue to boldly stand with his ear on the door listening for any movement.

"We better split before he discovers us" Grimmjow usher a reluctant Nnoitora nervously. The three of them left in a haste.

Aizen allow Tia to take a break for he was thirsty and made his way to the table where his pitcher sat. Tia just laid there like a lifeless doll not caring if she look out of character. Aizen chuckle to himself and sip his tea. It was definitely going to be a long night for he plan on keeping her up till she beg him to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to find my head resting on Aizen's chest. I had fallen asleep several hours ago before Aizen. I was relieve to see him resting too for he did most of the work. I tilted my head back in the bed and saw that his head board had carvings in it. I squinted my green eyes trying to make out the sculpture and saw to my arousal they were different scenes of erections on them. No lie! There were different boys on them with their penises sticking out and they were very hard and long at least to my close observation. I wonder why he wanted that on his head board but did not question him for I took it he wanted to sleep in. I look over at a mini hand held clock that stood on his clutter free dresser and saw it was already noon! I took my portion of the bed sheets that weren't taken and wrap them around my bodice. I slip out as quietly as I could and made my way over to where my clothes lie. I bent down and pick them up beginning to button them on me.

Aizen stir in his light slumber Tia had left her side of the bed and made her way to the part of the room where her clothes laid. Aizen sat up and watch her dress.

"Tired of me already?"Aizen' voice carried across the room.

I jumped for I had not heard him shift positions on the bed. I stiffen with my hands frozen in mid action. Say something! My mind screamed for me to answer him.

"No, my Lord! I only wanted to leave you in peace so you can have your lunch since you haven't eaten since yesterday" I answer which was true.

"Tia what did I tell you?"Aizen asked getting out of bed and made his way over to me. I focus my gaze on his naked body not that he seem to care for he made his way towards me.

"Call me Sosuke not Aizen" Aizen corrected me stroking my chin after he had taken it in his hands.

"Yes, Sosuke" I purred sounding like a cat being stroke.

"Unless, we are in public then you can call me Aizen"Aizen answer tilting his head to the side. He was gazing at the door. I notice he made a face as if sensing something. Then I heard knock and jump at the unexpected sound Aizen just remain calm and instructed me.

"It's only Loly let her in and I'll change" Aizen made his way to the restroom. I open the door and saw to my surprise it was. I became amaze at how accurate his senses were. I knew I had a hard time still trying to distinguish my fellow espadas. Sure enough she was there with his lunch on a trolley. I took the plates Loly handed me but noted that she was searching over my shoulder as if trying to spot Aizen. Unfortunately for her he was out of sight. I look over my shoulder back at her. Loly inhale quickly and open her mouth to say something.

"You do know he is using you for sex? You're nothing more than a sex object to him"Loly simmer venomously.

"I'm not stupid of course I know he is not the committed type "I defended my judgment and Aizen's personal life. True he was thought to be cold and heartless but around me he seems passionate and maybe warm. Then again it could be his way of getting better sex from me. I scowl at her before slamming the door in her face.

"What's wrong Tia?"Asked Aizen cutting into my tormented mind. I look over at him but pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Nothing Sosuke although it's sweet of you to ask" I seethe through clench teeth. Aizen definitely didn't buy my excuse and search my thoughts. I had a feeling he was capable of reading minds so I stir my mind on his plans for the day.

"Tia" Aizen replied having still pieced together what was up. I lower his plate on a table where he flash step near. I adjusted his freshly brew tea so he had it within his reach. Aizen sat down and waited for me to stop serving him.

"Yes Sosuke?"I asked still feeling odd at calling him by his first name.

"You're upset over Loly aren't you?"Aizen accuse me while taking my hand in his.

"Why would you think Loly had something do with it?"I tried to sound as calm as I could. To my horror my reiatsu flare which was normally low flare up when I mention her name.

"She's just jealous that I have yet to summon her by my bed side" Aizen soothe letting go of me and pulled my chair out so I could sit. I sat down while he turns to pull his lunch closer to his chest. I wanted to say something but remain reserve my trademark.

"If you're hungry you can have some"Aizen gesture his untouched plate but I refuse. I watch as he slip his finger in the chocolate dessert and suck on it. I found myself observing his hair which was very neat and show no signs of old age. I wonder what he would look like if he had a more rugged look about him. Aizen nibble on his salmon before giving up on it he turn to me and signal me to scoot my chair closer to him. I oblige and reach down to take his hand but he took my face in his hands and kisses me in a heated passionate manner. Whether I was the one that was frenzy already or he it didn't matter for I crave his sex in me and no doubt knew I was about to get one more round. Aizen had already begun to move his nose down my neck where he rested it in the crook. I scratch his back taking care to not rip his back shirt. I drew a smile from him and he began to suck on my neck. I felt his teeth gently brushing against my flesh as if nipping on the skin but I soon discover he was trying to break the skin. I ran my hands through his neatly comb hair arousing him further as he lower his face to my breasts and kiss them.

"Aizen its Kaname may I come in?"Tousen's voice kills the mood. Tousen knock on the door twice giving me time to pull away from Aizen. Tousen heard a come in and did so on the way in he detected a glowing Tia leave the room.

I made my way down the Castle to a section where I found my fracciones.

"There she is! Ask her!" a girl much shorter than I squeal and gesture to my fracciones. I recall she was Stark's fraccion but could not put my finger on her name.

"What is it?" I asked raising a blonde eyebrow at her.

"Is it true about you pounding Lord Aizen"Lilynette blurted out a little to blunt in my opinion. I just remain stoic grateful that there were only us women huddle. I began to wish she had something better to do than just harass me. Ulquiorra appeared and interrupted her trivia question like I had prayed.

"Trash, you are needed" Ulquiorra order her off I watch the annoy look on her face as she stomp off like a toddler.

"When did you get back?"I asked a bit sure that he had just departed yesterday with Yammy. Speaking of which I notice the big giant was nowhere to be seen.

"Today only when I went to give my report I was told that my master was tending to other important affairs"Ulquiorra explain showing no signs of hearing about my affair.

"Tousen is talking with him right now if you want to catch up with Aizen after wards "I offered but he looks like he knew about that.

"I know I sent him in hopping he could get the message across for me" Ulquiorra nodded to my explanation.

"So where is Yammy?" I asked wishing to change the subject.

"He got his arm slash off by the trash we were sent to spy on but no worries he will be fine in just a few minutes" Ulquiorra added smoothly as if I needed any assurance. Just then Aizen's aura could be pick off from where we stood. Ulquiorra turn around and made his way out apologizing for his sudden haste. I found out that only Grimmjow and Luppi were invited to the meeting not the other espadas. I became a little uncomfortable after all wouldn't he rather we are clue in on the mission?


	10. Chapter 10

I hover around the hallway I knew Ulquiorra had to pass in order to get to his room. I had hoped to pry a word or two from him in regards to the meeting.

"What did Lord Aizen say about the trash?" I asked holding my anxiety in. Ulquiorra just peer at me under the light before answering me.

''Lord Aizen is no longer interested in the boy which I highly recommended we worry least about" Ulquiorra added with a touch.

"Anything else?"I asked sensing there may be more to the story but he brushes it under the rug.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Tia" Ulquiorra patronize me before side stepping around me in order to get to the door. Ulquiorra open his door and disappear before I could ask another question. I shrug to myself unable to pin point in the report where I felt uneasy. My imagination began to run wild. What if there was more in the report but Ulquiorra filter it? I began to believe what I dismiss as poppy cock. To soothe my curiosity I decided to find Yammy after all he had a big mouth besides using it to eat. I took a wild guess and made my way to the kitchen having a feeling that was where he would hang out. I found Yammy having a late night snack.

"Yammy" I called appearing a bit too fast for him he spit out his bread and drop his sake jug he "borrow" from his visit in the world of the living.

"What happen on your little trip?" I sang sounding a little too interested in him.

"Well we slap around a couple of brats but other than that"Yammy bent down to retrieve his fallen bread.

"Oh by the way Ulquiorra got you something" Yammy look up while straightening his posture.

"What?" I asked showing my perplex face hadn't I just seen him?

"Yeah he got you some lingerie"Yammy smile while he enlighten me. I tried to calculate when he had the time to do that.

"He also establishes a secret base in case we need to hang in the world of the living so yeah we had to do some house shopping" Yammy continue biting into his bread.

"Yeah? Well anyways what else did you see in the world of the living?"I asked more firmly trying to fast forward his brain.

"Two ex captains jump us" Yammy jog his memory then he snap his fingers.

"Yes?"I asked leaning over at this sudden new detail that crept into his mind.

"There was this girl which I like to point out has a much sweeter nature than you"Yammy finish his bread. If I had to translate it from gibberish to English I say he found a hot girl but what did I care.

"What use was she?" I asked leaning over with my arms crossed a trait I adopted when dissecting a certain topic.

"Yeah uh she can heal things up or so Ulqui said" Yammy lick his hands clean.

"So he told Aizen and he said?" I lean over too low for my taste. Yammy eye my chest and said nothing for a while.

"I dunno?" Yammy played dumb or I thought he did. I began to process what I learn trying to see the reason Ulquiorra did not tell me about this. Just then Grimmjow race in with a determine look on his face.

"Oh that reminds me what did I miss?"Yammy ask watching Grimmjow raid the fridge. I too watch and notice Grimmjow took some sake jugs and threw them in a sack he was carrying. Now what would he be up to?

"Nothing other than everyone has been acting an ass" I answer watching Grimmjow take some food and pocket it. By now he turn to the cup boards and search for hidden treats which there were none.

"I heard you were porking Aizen"Yammy brag resting his chin in his palm. Grimmjow stop when he said that hopping I would reveal something but I narrow my eyes at Yammy. Catching on that my lips were seal he dash out with a speed of a cat.

"Why do you suppose he did that?"I asked referring to Grimmjow once he was out of ear shot. Yammy look clueless on what I meant for he took it I meant Aizen having sex with me.

"What's he like?"Yammy refer to his action in bed.

"I meant Grimmjow" I snap his mind back to what I meant.

"Oh I think he's up for a secret mission"Yammy pick his teeth in saying so. I turn and made my way out when he holler at me.

"Don't you go tell your boyfriend"Yammy on purposely threw in the last part hopping any passerby would hear.

When I arrive at Aizen's quarters I found Menoly making his bed.

"He's out but you can find him in the library" Menoly relay the message she was told to memorize. I shonido to the library where I found him standing alone looking down at an old map that had Karakura town circle. Aizen didn't act surprise but responded to my presence.  
>"I was wondering how long you be away from me" Aizen roll up the map carefully.<p>

"Sorry I had to uh" I pause remembering what Yammy warn me.

"Yes?"Aizen ask tying a silk ribbon around the map

"Ask you a question "I lied trying to sound as genuine as I could.

"Go ahead and shoot"Aizen turn to me and cross his arms he leans back against the table.

Would you like to play chess with me?"I suddenly recall his fondness for math games.

"I must say I never took you for one interesting in chess" Aizen sounded a little surprise but I knew what he meant. I didn't have much fondness for board games after all I grew up dabbling in the physical games.

"Yes you can count me in" Aizen stroll over to the section of the library that had no books but games. I took it Gin kept them handy in case he wanted to relive his child hood. I was curious to see what other games he like to indulge in. I soon found out that the ones that consider careful thinking were stimulating for him while the simple no brainers turn him off. To my surprise I was capable at holding my own against him when it came to chess. I manage to work out a simple technique that allows me to move three times and capture his king which he view of being unfair. I change my tactics hopping he would appreciate me letting up when he check mate my king. I went ahead and use my resources up but he beat me-for the first time all night. Aizen quickly put the game away insisting that we turn in. I said goodnight and walk in the direction of my quarters. Aizen appear in a speed of lightning blocking my path.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aizen asked searching me for clues. I felt a little uneasy with his interrogation.

"Going to my bed "I answer afraid I had offended him for some reason.

"I thought you would want to retire in my bed" Aizen tilted his head slightly. I strain my ears and heard footsteps running towards us.

"Forgive me I thought you meant for me to" I began but he held up a hand to silence me. Luppi appear with a frenzy look he reminded me of someone who had seen a ghost.

"My Lord Grimmjow snuck off with his fracciones" reported Luppi he made sure he was a foot away from Aizen. I could sense the change in Aizen's aura I lower my eyes not wishing to engage my master. Luppi ran off leaving us standing there alone with nothing to say. I sigh to myself leave it to Luppi to make me pick up the pieces.

"What am I going to do?"Aizen talk to himself making his way to the corridor he was yearning for. I follow him not sure if I should hold my tongue or throw in my insight. I thought it was worth a shot in the dark.

"Sosuke why not send Tousen to after him I am sure he has a way of correcting the error" I advice but tense when he pause in his stride. I took my hair in my hands and twirl it in my fingers.

"Yes that is a good idea" Aizen agreed and mutter a spell. I watch as he recorded a message and sent it after Tousen.

"My dear you prove to be more useful than the others" Aizen smile and look at me. I personally thought Ulqui pull his weight but said nothing to discourage Aizen. I bow to him while he turns to open the door. I straighten up and follow him in when I crash into his back. I look around him to see what was up and saw Loly and Menoly wearing my clothes and sitting in his bed talking.

"Lord Aizen!" they both jump and fell to their knees their foreheads touching the floor. I suppress a smile for I thought my jacket was a little too big for them if you catch what I mean.

"I'll allow you to deal with them" Aizen look over at me and made his way to the restroom. I stood watching him vanish and turn my attention to them. Loly and Menoly had look up and were giving me a look like one who was about to be hang. I said nothing turning over the best way to handle them then I heard water running in the restroom.

"You two better stop the snooping" I spoke deliberately slow and pause so they might absorb the message. I decided the intimidation was enough for them and sent them out not wishing to hold them any longer.

"Tia" Aizen called over the running water I made my way over to where he was. I observe the doorknob was unlocked and push it open to peer into the room. Aizen had his back to me and sat in an oval shape tub.I notice he had a glass of wine in his hand that was different. Spotting the wine made me think back to Grimmjow and how he stole the sake from our fridge. I wonder if Ulquiorra had a hand in picking out Aizen's wine.

"Come here" Aizen spoke looking over his shoulders at me. I made my way over to where he sat and lower myself so I was kneeling besides him.

"Tia you never fail to amaze me" Aizen murmur lowering his half fill glass. I felt my palms begin to sweat had I tested his patience?

"Join me"Aizen reach for me and pull me in. I was shock but did not repel and allow him to pull me in clothes and all.

"Sosuke shouldn't I remove my clothes?"I asked watching the water splash onto the floor. I felt bad for Loly and Menoly since I had a feeling they were going to play maintenance.

"Yes Tia but if you rather I strip you down then the merrier" Sosuke reach for my jacket and unfasten it with shonido speed. I blush at how fast he works on undressing me. After he tosses it on the floor he pulled me closer to his wet body. Was he going to peel off my pants? No he didn't instead he kisses me on the lips before pulling away.

"Let's see where did we leave off? Oh yes" Aizen kiss my neck that had traces of his marks from earlier. Aizen stroke me behind the ears causing me to stiffen.

"Like that do we?"Aizen observe but let go of me and reach for is wine glass. I watch as he refill it with wine and turn to me.

"I don't think you've tasted wine have you?"Aizen surmise me before sipping his and handed it to me. I shook my head and sip it noting the taste that lingers on my tongue enticing all four of my taste buds. I had to admit it was better than tea and I consider that to be one of my favorites besides water. I began to slurp more and more of it feeling it trickles down the corners of my mouth. Aizen just chuckle and lean over licking the wine that escape from me. I lower my hand and handed him back the empty glass. Aizen turn to his side and refill it once more,

"Save some for later Tia it's very hard to come by well at least for us"Aizen touch my chin.

Aizen found Tia to be very filling especially now that she's been introduce to wine that he knew would come in handy in their foreplay. Aizen handed the glass to her allowing her to drink more un worried if she got a little drunk. Tia drank it with rapid speed causing Aizen to question on whether he was better off distracting her so she wouldn't polish the whole content. Aizen lean over and kiss her lips watching her pull the glass from her mouth. Tia closes her eyes and kisses him with the carelessness of the glass still in her hand. Aizen watch as she slowly unravels her fingers from the glass. Aizen took it from her catching the glass from falling in the tub and held out of reach from her. Aizen then pulled his lips away from her taking care to caress her cheeks so she wouldn't feel jip. Tia purred in delight as he lower the glass down on an out of reach section. Tia watches as he stops and paid more attention to his wine than her. Aizen look over and saw he had stir a bewilder look in her face. Aizen decided to reveal one of his secret fantasies hopping she would take interest in that.

"I think it would be better if we progress to the shower where we could engage in risky business" Aizen spoke with great interest hoping she would see that.


	11. Chapter 11

"Would you like me to get a head start?"I asked getting up and sent the water droplets traveling down my breasts where they fell back into the tub. Aizen just pause as if I asked him for the impossible.

"If that is what you want"Aizen added sounding a little sneaky but got up behind me. I made my way to the shower stall where it stood grand. I open the crystal encrusted door and step in the shower. It was big enough to house the entire espada group including Yammy if they wish to hold a water sport. I ran to the knob and twisted it so it turns on. I then peel off my pants after realizing I had them on still. Aizen step in quietly and shut the door behind him. I toss my pants on a bench that was wide enough to seat Yammy if he so call desire. I felt arms wrap around my lower waist as he nudge my neck with his nose signaling me to tilt my head to the right. I close my eyes savoring the coolness the water brought me as I no doubt needed it. Aizen had begun to lick my neck sucking on the water droplets that fell on me. I tried to move his hands up but he insisted on holding my love handles. Aizen then moves his lips to my shoulder where he kisses it then made his way down to my lower back. I felt his hands slide down to my butt while he kisses me at the same time. I look down uncertain what he was doing. Aizen look up and saw that I was at lost.

"There is something I want to ask you to do for me"Aizen made his way back up and turn me to face him. I wrap my arms around his neck and caress the back of his head.

"Anything" I answer sure he would enjoy hearing that. Aizen lean over and kiss my shoulders before confessing his idea.

"I want to take you but not the way you are use to. I want to try a position others would refer to as the back door"Aizen gesture my part. Personally I would have said no but from the looks of it he seem really appeal to it so I felt compel to say yes _at least I can_ _honestly say I tried it_.

"If you don't want to then say so"Aizen continue but I knew he wanted to other wise he would not have brought it up.

"I want to do whatever you want me to be a part of" I answer pushing back my original feelings on it.

"Lean against the wall and I'll take it from there"Aizen instructed me. I made my way to the tile wall and lean against it unsure how close he wanted me to be press. Aizen appear behind me resting one hand on my neck pushing me harder into the wall. I was so close I could kiss the wall with my lips I felt him slide his left hand down on my butt. I felt his fingertips slide into me parting my buttocks. Aizen lean over and kiss my shoulders then the middle of my back before rubbing his sex against me. I close my eyes mentally bracing myself for something I knew I was not prepare for. Aizen then thrust his much hard erection into me. I wince biting down my bottom lip unsure if he wanted me to hold my tongue or moan. To be honest it was not that bad or at least I felt. Aizen nudge the tip of his head in inching his piece little by little he was well aware he was not suppose to go all the way but he felt the animal in him stir urging him to try it anyways. Aizen pushed faster and faster into Tia driving himself deeper and deeper into her. Aizen made sure to steady her now that he had shifted his hands down to her waist and held her still while he thrust hard into her sensitive anus.

I wonder if he was supposed to go all the way to the rectum for it sure felt like it. I felt my waist begin to bruise as his grip on me tightens pulling me towards him. The water hitting my face didn't help either for it got in my eye and cause me to grimace in discomfort. Not to mention my feet began to slide on the wet floor causing me to tense in fear that I might fall.

"Keep doing that"Aizen moan at my tighten motion. I felt his cum flow inside my body. My lower half began to ache as he pumps himself in and out of me. I stiffen as he groans and felt his fluids fill me to the brink. I open my eyes and realize he had loosened up his grip on me that was otherwise very restricted. I lower my gaze down and saw his milky white substance ooze out of my body and down my thighs where it seep to the floor and mingle with the water that wash it away. I tore my gaze and look up again. I slid my right hand up and clench it into a fist trying to distract my mind. I felt Aizen shift his arms around me and lean his head against my back kissing my neck. Aizen stayed connected savoring the experience he knew others would long for. I lower my hands down to his and rested them on top of his. I felt him pull me away from the wall while he slid his hands from under mine and travel upwards to where my melons were. Aizen took them in his hands and pinch them gently sure to get a reaction from me. I moan trying to twist my body so I could see him which proves to be difficult but I manage. Aizen just kiss my left cheek before running his hands down to my naval area. I felt his erection show sign of returning and soon he ejaculated into me for the second time. Aizen buried his nails in my stomach becoming a beast by the second. I lean back against the wall shifting slightly on my toes so I could provide him a deeper penetration. Aizen continue to push in then out in a quick motion conquering my already weak body. I allow him to invade me hoping he would let up eventually. Aizen seem to have guessed that I was getting sore for he reluctantly slow down and pull out closing my buttocks in doing so. I continue to rest my forehead against the wall gasping for air.

"That was very different but fun"Aizen spoke his breathing resuming its normal rate. I heard the door open and knew Aizen had step out leaving me alone to recuperate.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tia!" Grimmjow yelled running in my pool room I was recline in a Jacuzzi when I jump witnessing the craze look on his face. Grimmjow's teal blue eyes blaze into mine.

"You know what your lover did? Course not!"Grimmjow snap not letting me to talk.

"You know what your lover did? He allows Tousen to cut off my hand!"Grimmjow signal his left I realize he was right. Sung Sun ran behind Mila Rose while Apacci gawk at him.

"What do you want me to do?' I asked sure that I could not doing much for him.

"Change the fucker's mind don't deny it you have Aizen by the balls"Grimmjow continue making sure to follow his words with his actions. I sense that he was about to engage in a fight if I did not walk over egg shells around him. I was sure I could beat him since he had no other hand to do his ultimate cero but just the same I survey him. I realize I had the advantage for I was in the water and that was my strength. Luppi appeared and held back Grimmjow by the shoulder odd I never knew him to be bold like that.

"Now sexta oops I forgot you're not I am" Luppi giggle stupidly and cover his mouth as if he made a booboo. Luppi could have been pulling my leg so I look for a number to see if this was true and found none. Luppi lower his Hakama a bit I thought he was trying to flash me his wax bikini spot but saw that he had a number six tattoo near his hip bone. I nodded my head a little ashamed that I had jump to the wrong conclusion but hey he's a flamboyant guy and what can I say. I felt he was appointed for the purpose he could be Szayel Aporro play mate or more. I knew Luppi would be far less rebellious than Grimmjow and welcome the idea he may take his rank. Grimmjow I knew had to learn on his own I made no promises to him but watch as he left wordlessly.

"Now that he is gone let's talk girl talk" Luppi sat down and slip his feet in the Jacuzzi. I notice he had painted his toes purple with a crescent of a moon drawn on it.

"So how's your kama sutra with Aizen?"Luppi asked biting down on a forefinger and watch me my fracciones stiffen and look to me for signals on shutting him up. I did not but tilted my head back down. "Why do you want to know?"I asked sounding a little defensive

"Come on you're the only female espada and to be honest you're hard to miss and Aizen well we all are dying to know what he's like" Luppi gave me a long explanation. I shook my head refusing to say anything on it. Luppi tried the whole time to pry me open but I would not buldge. Finally I decided to leave him with my fracciones and made my way down my quarters where I was hoping to change. I rounded a corner and bump into Szayel Aporro who was carrying a clipboard.

"Excuse me" I apologize and inch around him my bathing suit still wet. Szayel Aporro just smile at me before rasping a fake cough. I turn to him and waited for him to speak his thoughts.

How is your coitus coming along?" Szayel Aporro on purposely use a word I have never heard of I mentally turn it over to see if I could break it down and see what the meaning was but had no idea.

"How is your intercourse" Szayel Aporro translated into a more well known meaning I scratch my ear why was everyone hammering me today? I knew it had been awhile since I seen everyone and I include my fracciones but my god is there no such thing as privacy? I decided I answer his question and send him babbling to the others who no doubt want to know.

"Fine" I answer curtly hopping to skim over anything he might ask next in my head.

"Does he use a condom?"Szayel Aporro asked the only question that didn't pop in my head. I made a face at him confuse as to why he would need one.

"No why?"I asked sounding a bit stupid for my taste.

"Just curious" Szayel Aporro studied me as if I had revealed a fascinating fact about the growing universe. I signal that I was ready to leave and shonido away leaving him behind in my trail.


	13. Chapter 13

It was morning and I had spent another night in Aizen's room. I turn on my side and watch him sleep on his back he looks very peaceful sleeping in his slumber. I travel my eyes south looking for any signs of our latest activity (Aizen had asked me to play the rape victim). There was no evidence which I felt was something I had to change. I quietly climb over him and slid my face down on his lips kissing his cheek then his chin and back up to his mouth. Aizen look up and smile sensing my sexual urge.

"Would you like another tip?"Aizen spoke stroking my face. Lately he has been enlightening me on different facts about sex not that I practice it with other males. I was amaze at how well equip with knowledge this man had for one who live a life as a shinigami captain. I always found myself intrigue with his tips on practicing the erotic arts. I wish Baraggan could see me now I know he would have a heart attack me having sex with Aizen and getting a free education out of the deal. I nodded my head and encourage him.

"There is one called the cow girl position you could try" Aizen hinted at my next move. I sat up interested in learning this position. To me it sounded like he was going to let me take charge for the first time _after all he was always on top_.

"I think you would like it very much" Aizen added with a twinkle in his eyes. Aizen watch as Tia tentatively lowers herself on him. He wonders if he pains her when he enters. Tia shifted slightly as if trying to come up with the best way to make this easy. Aizen raise an eyebrow watching her. Tia was focusing on her lower half she was hovering inches from him. Then she lowers herself pausing every second to look up at him. Aizen began to understand what was up she was trying to handle him gently.

I slid on top of Aizen who was courteous enough to help me mount on his waist. I crane my neck and peer closely at my body making sure I slid my body down on him. Aizen seem to have guessed what I was trying to do for he helps me to adjust so I could draw him in without hurting him. Aizen squeezes my sides nodding for me to continue and slide him in. I lower myself gingerly and pause every few seconds making sure I was still in the right position. I strain my neck and tried to get a good look as I edge the tip of his head in me. When I felt he was comfortably tuck in I went ahead and lower myself down completely feeling him impale me. I look up at him and smile before moving my waist in a back and forth motion. I increase the pace as I gaze down at him wondering what I look like from below.

I parted my lips and began throwing my head back panting loudly as I rode him intent on robbing him of his family jewels.

"Ah" I scream shutting my eyes tight and scratching his shoulders. Aizen just slid his hands up my arms making his way to my clavicle where he circles my neck embracing me in a hug.

"Yes oh yes!" I scream thrusting rather hard on him I could feel Aizen trying to steady me as he kept up with my rhythm.

Aizen felt her inner walls tighten around him as she near her peak he leans over and licks her areola every now and then skimming over her nipples making sure to leave a coat of his saliva on them. The sparkling trail of his saliva was enough to make me come.

I shriek loudly sure that even the soul society could hear me.

Aizen slid his hands down her thoracic making his way down to her butt where he squeeze them causing Tia to stiffen more in doing so. Tia increases her pace even more waiting for him to come. Aizen moans for her to slow down so he could savor the feeling of being inside of her physically hot body. Tia did so slowing her stride to a steadier beat. Aizen open his mouth and gasp while sliding his two fingers in her butt. Aizen began to search by memory for a spot he knew about. Aizen search for a spot he knowing most men focus less on. Aizen found it and ran his finger in a vertical motion. Tia stop completely having been touch in her perineum it was something she never really knew existed but now that she discover it she enjoy him fondling her there. Aizen stop shortly for he began to thrust in her focusing on his own needs. Aizen allow her to lean over him smothering his face in her breasts. Aizen could smell the erotic scent of sex on her as he came. Aizen buried his face in her wishing to partake in a little of erotic asphyxiation.

I wasn't sure why he held me still as he shoves his face deeper in my cleavage but I allow him to participate in whatever acts he so spontaneously thought of. Just then a knock came on the door I pull away from Aizen allowing him to breath before attempting to slide off of him. However Aizen stop me and told me to lie back down on him. I strewn my body against his and watch as he cover us up so I appear to be resting on him but really wasn't. I could feel his lower half still inside of me except it had grown soft. Gin came in grinning as he stumbles over our clothes and made his way over to where the table stood. I was really glad that he hovers near it not getting any further than that. I knew felt embarrass for him to see me knowing he had an idea of what we were doing or are I think. Aizen wrap his arms around me drawing me in an embrace.

"Yammy wants a dog and I said yes but Kaname wants me to run it by you first "Gin reported.

"How does Grimmjow feel?"Aizen asked twirling my hair in his fingers.

"He hates the idea of it and wishes for you to say no"Gin eye Tia but she did not look over at him.

Aizen stop twirling my hair and proceeded to running a finger along my spine. I grimace at the touch but kept my eyes on his throat.

"Hmm"Aizen gaze down at Tia he had her very close and could feel her heart beat against him.

"What do you think about it?"Aizen asked hoping to drive her adrenaline further. Tia blinks and looks up at him.

"I think Yammy should get one since he whines about not having a fraccion and being alone all his life "I answer after considering my options. Aizen chuckle at me knowing I had a point and turn to Gin. Aizen nodded at Gin for the approval. Gin bow and left leaving the door wide open so Menoly and Loly could get a good look. The door was soon shut and Aizen slid his arms behind his head gazing up at the ceiling. I personally wanted to stay connected but I took it he was bored already. I slowly climb off of him but he spoke without looking at me.

"You didn't scream my name out"Aizen made me feel like I did something wrong.

"We'll have to fix that" Aizen look down at me and pulled me back up towards him. I kiss him while he switches positions with me. I blink unsure of what he was going to do but felt I could use another round for my negligence.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a day later and I had gone out to see what my fracciones were up to. I found Apacci sparring with Mila Rose who was focus on whipping her butt. Sung Sun sat with a book on her lap. I appear next to her and sat down.

"Where have you been?"Sung Sun tease knowing well I had been wrap up with Aizen lately.

"You know where so what's been going on?"I asked furrowing my brow. Sung Sun wink at me and pointed to an angry looking Apacci who got whip by Mila Rose. I stood up and applauded. Baraggan appear in front of me with his arms cross. I stop clapping and stare at him.

"I just want you to know that what little respect I had for you is gone now"Baraggan began but I cut him off.

"What makes you feel that way? Is it because I have Aizen in the palm of my hand?"I tease knowing well it was vice versa. Baraggan just made a face at his name being mention.

"It may not be now but you will soon learn that you have no place in his plans. Aizen will tire of you eventually and cut you lose"Baraggan added striking at my fears.

"Don't listen to him he's just jealous" Sung Sun chime behind me. Apacci and Mila Rose appear behind me and nodded their heads trying to back me up. Baraggan just step closer his face inches from mine.

"You and I know he has no loyalty to anyone but himself for crying out loud Tia he is a shinigami!"Baraggan snarl with disgust. I reach for my sword and step closer to him with my chest brushing his.

"You mean ex shinigami"I hiss drawing out Tiburon.

"He's still the one who slaughters our kind"Baraggan hisses in my face. I felt his spit fly on me. I snarl leaping forward and hit his sword that he surprisingly had drawn out. I heard my fracciones scream at me not to engage with him but I ignore them. Ulquiorra appear with Stark pulling us apart. Stark held me while Ulquiorra pulled his sword out and block Baraggan from hitting me in the face.

"Stand down now!"Ulquiorra seethe looking at him then at me. Stark held me firmly on the elbows as Tousen appear and ask us what the problem was. I glare at Baraggan who said nothing. Tousen look at me but I did not answer him.

"Very well then we shall go to Lord Aizen and see what he thinks"Tousen signal us to follow him. I follow him being drag like a juvenile. Lord Aizen and Gin were deep in a conversation in his throne room when we appear before them. Tousen clear his throat and waited for Aizen to focus.

"Baraggan and Harribel were fighting"Tousen dump his report. Lord Aizen looks at Baraggan then at me. Gin covers his mouth like he had said something horrible.

"Was it for play?"Gin asks waiting for Tousen to continue but he didn't. Ulquiorra look at me then at Baraggan.

"No" I answer sure that I would get in more trouble for picking a fight with my superior. Aizen just purse his lips and look at Stark.

"There is no sign of blood so I take it they weren't going completely out"Aizen pause not looking at me

"By all means why did you stop them?"Aizen asked them. Stark and Ulquiorra look a little uneasy for they did not expect that question.

"We didn't want them to set a poor example for others"Ulquiorra counter quickly leaving Stark to nod. Aizen just smirk at him but shook his head at him.

"How very thoughtful Schiffer"Aizen got up and walk down the steps making his way towards us. I shifted in my stand. Was he going to do something? I realize he had his coat open to reveal his sword attach to his side. _I then realize I had never once heard him talk about his sword. I wonder what the name of his sword was and what he was capable of doing. _I made a note to ask him later.

"Now I don't suppose you two could resume your battle could you?"Aizen asked looking at Baraggan as if daring him to strike me in front of him. Tousen made a face at what Aizen said to Baraggan.

"Don't you mean for them to resolve their difference in a more civilize way?"Tousen drawl on. All of us look at him.

"I think we should all get along and forgive our fellow brother and sister"Tousen continue speaking to speak. I look over at Aizen who look tickle at his verdict.

"Very well Kaname"Aizen look at me and signal me to follow him out. I mumble an apology to Baraggan and made my way to the hallway. Aizen had just sent a low rank personnel off. I watch him run hastily carrying a note in his hand.

"If I ever need your opinion it's now"Aizen turn to me and beckon me to resume my stride I waited for him to elaborate but he did not. We walk till we reach his room. Loly and Menoly were gone I shifted uneasy knowing it was not like them to abandon their post. Aizen open the door and stroll in stopping next to a pair of furniture I knew weren't there originally. I look at him and made my way over touching the artwork.

"This one is a saw horse and this"Aizen strolls over to a piece.

"This is a love chair"Aizen smiles at me as if daring me to ask what they were for.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sosuke! Sosuke! Sosuke!" I cried bouncing up and down on his member. Aizen had taken a seat in the love chair that stood facing the bed. I dug my nails on the chair's leather texture raising my body in his face. I look down biting my lower lip drawing blood. Aizen had just pushed his joy stick deeper and deeper inside of me. I shudder feeling my body become orgasmic mush. I bent down and nibble on his lips while he slid his hand up my lumbar part of the back.

"_Coming_" Aizen moaned and push me slightly while he warn me. I close my eyes and threw my head back taking in his glans as it inflated before drowning my womb with his seminal fluid. I had begun to press my breasts against his chest. Aizen relax once he was finish in me. I open my eyes halfway still a bit bleary but move my head back forward. I gasp in horror and cover my breasts. Ulquiorra was standing in the room watching us consummate our fiendish urges. I shot a warning look at Aizen but he sat calm as a cucumber. Aizen tilted his head back spoke.

"Come hither"Aizen order summoning Ulquiorra over to where we were entwine in our lotus position still. I began to piece together that Ulquiorra had been invited to our session on purpose and not intrude by accident. I process when he knocks on the door and when Aizen allow him in. Then it hit me my mind race back to what he said seconds before.

"_Come in"Aizen moaned and push me slightly. _Now I ponder over what he had plan for Ulquiorra. Will he make him do a threesome with me? I can't really see him doing that but I learn not to put anything past Aizen since he has a wild side when it comes to sex. Aizen twisted his neck so he was looking at Ulquoirra who had appeared close to us. Ulquiorra just stood there serious as usual with his hands shove in his pockets. I trail my eyes to see if he had gotten off watching us but he wasn't. I quickly turn my head sending my hair to fly in around my face.

Ulquiorra just stood there force to watch his master engage sexually with Harribel. Aizen had asked him to come by sharp. Why he was here he didn't know but felt disgusted at having to witness what he knew Yammy or Nnoitora would kill to see. Ulquiorra decided he would go to his room and rip out his eyes once he was free. Luckily he could regenerate his parts. Aizen came across as a being that enjoy others watching him perform not that he had to worry much about his track record. Tia however had reacted like any normal sensible person would. Ulquiorra trails his emerald eyes to her naked breasts that were partially cover. Ulquiorra roam his eyes down to her waistline taking in this woman's form. Aizen had drawn her close against him so he could not clearly make out her external genitalia.

"Bring Harribel some new clothes and wash her old ones. Also see to it that Loly and Menoly are relieved" Aizen loaded his demands on him. Ulquiorra made a note to do these three things as quickly as possible.

'"Anything else?"Aizen looked at me. I blush for all I wanted was for Ulquiorra to get the heck out.

"I could use some food uh you know pineapples" I added quickly recalling we had a fresh stock in the kitchen. Aizen nodded and look at Ulquiorra so as to dismiss him. Ulquoirra left just to turn around and crash into Yammy, Stark, and Nnoitora.

"Boy is I glad I am not in trouble "Yammy sang sounding like Gin.

"Thanks for taking the full wrath" Stark agreed with his eyes wide awake.

"What he do?"Nnoitora asked leaning over a little too close to Ulquiorra.

"I have to carry four things out in order to please him"Ulquiorra answer moving from them but Nnoitora stop him.

"What is that smell?"Nnoitora lean over and smell Harribel's clothes.

"Fish!"Yammy yelled looking for food in there. Ulquiorra just snag the clothes out of his reach.

"Oh I get it "Stark grin and wink at Nnoitora who begun to grin evilly.

"Did you see her? What was she like?"Nnoitora hamper an annoy Ulquiorra.

"Was there any food?"Yammy asked his mind still on food.

"I'm not to discuss what Miss Harribel's affairs are with you"Ulquiorra snap.

"Dumb fuck I bet you get to see them hump?"Nnoitora snarl accusing him correctly.

Ulquiorra sigh for he knew the only way to get them off his back was to show them what he saw. Ulquiorra removed his right eye and handed it to them. Nnoitora broke it and inhale the scatter pieces along with Stark and Yammy.

"That's better than a porno!" Yammy squeal unable to hide his excitement.

"You mean to tell me Ulquoirra didn't get hard watching that?"Nnoitora asked in disbelief.

"I think Ulquiorra qualifies as a castrated bloke "Stark breathes hard. Ulquiorra took the time to shonido away to the laundry room.

"Why did you invite him?"I asked climbing off of Aizen's lap. Aizen look up me up and down.

"A punishment for what he did earlier to you"Aizen answers biting his thumb afterwards.

'How do you know he won't go blabbing to the others?"I asked sure that he would not but wanted to see how Aizen felt on the matter. Aizen just ran a hand through his hair not answering me. I decided to prod a little more.

"You're ok with him looking at me naked?"I asked. Aizen close his eyes and nodded his head.

"I know Ulquiorra is in capable of seducing you so I let him indulge a little"Aizen smile before adding the next part.

"He's the reserve type in fact he's probably humiliated at watching me have you"Aizen grin devilishly.

"So if Yammy or Nnoitora interrupted my fight would you make them watch us?"I asked sounding a little disgusted and arouse but quickly disguise it.

"No they would make it into an orgy" Aizen shook his head no.

"I think I will have you play a nudist for the day yes I think I will" Aizen survey me with lust.

"For how long?" I asked a little curious as to what a nudist was.

"Well you can be one only in here and until tomorrow" Aizen added.

"Is that when Ulqui is done with his shift?" I asked having a feeling i hit the nail on the head. Aizen nodded and got up making his way away from the chair. I follow him reminding him of a puppy.

"I better tell him you have no use for your clothes'Aizen murmur absent mindedly.

"No, he can hang them in your closet" I interrupted but he rolls his eyes at me.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke to find myself alone in Aizen's bed. I went to shower and dress quickly making my way downstairs where Ulquiorra and Aizen sat having breakfast alone. Ulquiorra show no signs of being mentally scar from our latest charade and sat chewing on his food. Aizen clear his throat and look at me before looking at Ulquiorra too.

"We are going to have a meeting today so please be on time and it's in the usual room" Aizen spoke getting up and leaving. I look at Ulqui asking him with my eyes what the meeting was about.

"Lord Aizen wants to welcome Luppi into the ranks you know make it official"Ulquiorra explain with patience.

I got up and race to the gym where I hope to get a quick work out. I found Zommari sitting on a yoga mat with his feet cross. I walk in and made my way to the punching bag where I began to box.

"Why don't you try something less noisy like meditation?"Zommari asked opening his yellow eyes and look at me with some mild annoyance. I stop in my tracks and gave him a sweaty smile before running over and sitting on a spare mat. I close my eyes and tried to clear my mind for one. I heard the door open and Loly with Menoly came in. I open my eyes and look at them they were making faces at me before taking over the tread mills. Zommari snap his fingers at me drawing my attention back. I look at him and proceeded to shift my leg up over my head. I found out that I was very flexible and grateful for that.

"Having a work out with everyone makes her flexible"Loly hiss loudly to Menoly. I stop raising my foot and release my reiatsu. Zommari just look at them and yell for them to leave so I could stop shaking the room after they both left Szayel Aporro appeared with his nose cover in sun screen.

"Did you hear about the meeting we are having today?"Szayel Aporro asked uninterested in my sudden aura flare.

"Yes, Lord Aizen wants to throw a welcome party for Luppi something tells me you two will get along "I added teasing him lightly. Szayel Aporro look at me then shook his head as if blowing off the idea of his secret intimacy.

"Have you seen or heard from Grimmjow?"Szayel Aporro asked looking at Zommari as if predicting what I would say if he ask me.

"No, I have not"Zommari shook his head unconcern. Just then Tesla appears running in skimpy shorts that reminded me of a pair that I own.

"Have you seen my master Nnoitora?"Tesla asked looking around. I shook my head along with the others.

"What's up with the appearance?"I asked jutting my chin out. Tesla just threw me a look of envy.

"I confess to him that I love him and he took off with Yammy"Tesla sounded teary eye.

"Sorry he ran out on you" I sympathize with him.

"Miss Harribel how do you do it?"Tesla cries grabbing my shoulders and shook me with such force. Zommari and Szayel Aporro just gawk reaching their out stretch hands for me.

"Tell me I must know! How do you and Aizen connect?"Tesla asked sounding rather jealous of us.

"Isn't it obvious she is a female with three holes"Szayel Aporro sounded rather firm.

"Surely Nnoitora could see me the same way Aizen sees her?"Tesla rounded on him.

"Nnoitora is heterosexual and forcing him to like you will only make you more repulsive to him" Szayel Aporro explains.

"It's not fair! Surely he can see past that!"Tesla cried desperately. I look at Zommari and Szayel Aporro who only stood there and frown. Tesla race out of the room leaving us behind in his dust. Szayel Aporro races after him trying to comfort him. I turn back to Zommari and ask him to resume his lesson.

"You know there are Kegel exercises you can do to um tighten your womanhood"Zommari added as an instructor lecturing his student on the joys of yoga. I spent the remainder of my time exercising.

Time passed really fast for it was already time to go to the meeting. I decided to take a detour since I reek of sweat and ran into Aizen's room.


	17. Chapter 17

I appeared in Aizen's room where I had hoped to find him but he was gone. To my surprise he had left several gifts brightly wrap on his side of the bed. I open them all and notice he wanted me to wear knee high boots with a skirt to go with it. I shrug if that's what he wants me to wear at the meeting then fine. I shower then change out of my old uniform and into the new one. I then proceeded to throw the empty boxes away when a pair of black panties fell out on the floor. I pick them up and notice they felt like they had a wire going through it. Odd I thought wondering why there was one. Oh well I put them on and discarded the rest. I shonido to the usual meeting room and sat in my respective spot while everyone else pile in. Nnoitora to my surprise sat with Yammy while Aaroniero took his spot. I felt like something was up but then again Luppi had been assign Grimmjow's rank so I took it Aizen allow us to play musical chairs for the moment. I tap my nails on the table noticing Yammy and Nnoitora threw stolen looks at me every now and then. I guess they have never seen me in a more revealing outfit? Aizen sat with his comrades waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"Now my espadas I would like to welcome Luppi who will be taking Grimmjow's rank from now on so please make him feel welcome" Aizen was saying.

I felt my lower half vibrate as the underwear shook my body. Aizen pause detecting the noise which to my horror was quite loud. Everyone look at one another but not at me for I was trying to look as serious as possible. Luppi being subject for investigation receive many death glares and silent stares. I saw Yammy was not looking at Luppi but at me he cover his mouth trying to keep his laughter from exploding. Nnoitora was also looking at me and had his hands down low smiling the whole time. I felt my body shake again yet with a more aggressive jump.

"I would" I jump up visibly squirming where I stood. Up to this point I began to suspect there was a remote and the vibrator could be manipulated for it went from light to a heavy cycle.

"Like …"I gasp unable to keep myself from sounding passionate. I felt my inner walls tighten like I was about to come but fought to maintain my dignity.

"To say something "I panted in between words continuing to sound ragged. I close my eyes and tried not to shake but I was clearly. I open my eyes and notice that I almost had everyone's attention in fact Yammy and Nnoitora were the only ones looking down while everyone else were glue to me. My body began to respond sexually and soon my panties were wet as my cum discharge. I tighten my legs but wince my breathing becoming more irregular. Stark had his jaw drop and Szayel Aporro just cover his mouth watching me twitch. I had everyone on the edge as I lost control. I was tempted at this point to reach down and rip off my panties but decided it was indecent on my behalf. Out the corner of my eye I saw Aizen look rather interested in my sudden convulsion for he did not get mad at me for stealing the spot light. Tousen and Baraggan began to look around as if trying to figure out who put me up to this. Ulquiorra just sat with his eyes close giving me the impression I bored him. Everyone else sat perk up waiting to see what my next move would be. I could even make out Gin's eye color and that was normally not possible. At this point my orgasm went away leaving me to stand there and gazing at everyone. It wasn't a surprise that I had aroused everyone else as well except Ulquiorra. I immediately shot a look at Nnoitora and Yammy who by now shifted uneasy in their chairs. I notice they look at the ceiling rather than at me. Sweating and out of breath I ran a trembling hand through my hair trying to tuck a piece behind my ear and look as normal. No one spoke or move. I kept my eyes on my feet as I spoke calmly.

"Lord Aizen may I please be excuse?"I asked not looking at him but hope he would be generous in granting me my escape. Aizen folded his hands and rested his chin on them. Aizen was certain she wanted to get as far away as possible from them.

"Yes" Aizen granted.

I tried to walk as normal but my legs shook from the humiliation I gone through. I slip out and made sure no one was around in the hall before I slip off my panties. The panties were stuck to my skin soaking wet when I pulled them off. After I had removed them I crumple them up in a tight fist and look for a trash can to chunk them in. Tonight was not my lucky night for I could not find one but did spot a girl's lavatory. I ran in and shut the door behind me. I chunk the clothing in the trash but it misses and fell on the floor. I slid to the ground and tried to work on a comeback. Nnoitora and Yammy were definitely in cahoots with each other but I could not prove it. A knock came on the door. I perk up wondering who it was.

"Tia" a male's voice sounded muffle through the door.

"Who is it?"I asked sounding very annoy hoping to intimidate the creep.

"It's Aizen"the voice replied turning the door knob before opening up. Aizen stroll in looking around to see if I had damage the restroom but I did not.

Aizen's glance fell on the floor where the lacy black panties laid next to the trash can he guess she had tried to toss them but fail. Aizen decided to enlighten Tia on the actions he took back at the meeting.

"I took this" Aizen whip out a remote that I was sure Nnoitora was using on me but had no knowledge it existed.

"That explains the wire in the underwear "I answer looking over at the crumple panties. Aizen just look over his shoulder at them before looking back at me. I purse my lips but said nothing else for a second.

"Well at least I have the clothes you pick out for me to wear" I continue looking at him. Aizen just furrow his brow and shook his head no at me. I made a perplex face then figure they were also from Nnoitora.

"Hold on! How did he get in your room?"I asked suddenly realizing Aizen's room had been invaded.

"Apparently he snuck in and left it behind hoping to get a kick out of it" Aizen explain to me.

"If that is his sense of humor then I am not amuse "I snap sounding hotly at him. Aizen just turn the remote in his hands watching me.

''Tousen didn't think so either" Aizen squatted low to my level and reach out to touch me. I move my face refusing to look at him and insisted on looking at my feet. What the Hell were Loly and Menoly doing while Nnoitora and Yammy snuck in? I began to recall how close I got to suffocating Loly and Menoly with my reiatsu in the gym. Those damn bitches they must have help Nnoitora. A gut feeling in my stomach told me I was right. I realize Tesla had made the comment on Nnoitora disappearing with Yammy. I bet that was when they snuck in the bedroom. I'll be damn! Those sneaky bastards!

"I will make sure Tousen punishes Nnoitora and Yammy" Aizen offer but I shifted my eyes sideways. Aizen lean over and touch my chin. I look up wondering what he did to confiscate the remote. A little voice in the back of my head told me not to ask for I would only get more upset over the topic.

"To be honest I found it rather difficult to sit there and not jump up to join you"Aizen grin as if telling me a dirty joke. I realize he was poking fun at himself and smile back at him. I pulled his body towards me and lightly skim his lips with mine. Aizen drops the remote and wraps his arms around me. We were melded so close I could feel his hard on poke me. I broke our kiss and slowly made my way up. I watch as he slithers his way up as well. Aizen began to pull my one inch skirt up and studied my sex as if trying to figure out how I had gotten arouse.

Aizen was please to see Tia was still wet as he began to unfasten his pants. Quickly he slid inside of her pinning her back against the wall. Tia wraps her legs around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Aizen felt her grab a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. Aizen decided to resist since he was very interested in seeing her expressions.

I pulled my head back and open my mouth gasping for air while he thrust in me. I could feel my body tired but stir when he ejaculated in me. I squeeze my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip sensing my climax almost at hand. Just then Aizen pulled out of me leaving me unsatisfied. I look at him as if he had gone mad. Why did he pull out? Aizen pulled me to the floor and position me on my back. Ok? I did what I was shown but wanted to very badly get in on.

"I want to change it up"Aizen explain and raise my legs over his shoulders where they dangle. I rested my legs on him while he resumes his steady thrust. I slid my right hand down my chest opening my shirt up so he could see my breasts. I fondle them before snaking my hands down the bikini area massaging my clit in front of him. Aizen began to quicken his pace and cause me to scream before I came. Aizen had gone still focusing on ejaculating in me. After he was through he lowers my legs so they were resting on the floor. I began moving my hands up to his face touching him intimately. Aizen lean over and panted his hot breath causing me to sweat even more. Little drops of sweat fell from his brow onto my forehead. Aizen briefly kiss my nose before going straight to my breasts trying to take one in his mouth but it was far too big. Aizen settle for the areola part and suck on it. I rummage my hand through his matted hair ruffling it to one side. Aizen stop sucking on me and look up leaving a trail of his freshly made hickey on me. I guess last night wasn't a total screw up.


	18. Chapter 18

It was another night in paradise I sat on the left side of the bed and watch Aizen come out of the shower drying his hair. I perk up wondering if he wanted me to help him but he threw the towel on the floor. I watch him as he made his way over to his side checking to see everything was ready for tomorrow. My eyes fell on his sheath sword as he shifted it closer to his side in case he needed to reach for it.

"Sosuke"I called sounding rather shy and unlike a warrior. Aizen look at me while adjusting his bathrobe.

"What can your sword do?"I asked regretting that I had just asked him that question. Aizen look down at it as if trying to recall what it was for.

"I'm sorry I was just curious that's all "I added before he could come up with an answer. Aizen pick it up and handed it to me.

"I can allow others to see things that aren't really there"Aizen explain allowing me to touch the hilt. I notice the red color on it and wonder if he likes red.

"You mean like a hallucination?"I asked handing it back. Aizen took it and slid the blade out so it shines in the light.

"Kyoka Suigetsu"Aizen murmur bending his face close to the sword and watch his reflection dance in it.

"I remember when we first met "I said and began to reflect back looking dream like. Aizen just slip his sword back in its sheath and place it back on his night stand. My memories race back to the arrancar and how close he got to me but Aizen interfere on my behalf.

"Did you use it when you fought the arrancar?" I ask referring to his zanpakto. I watch as he stiffen and look at the pillow before answering.

"You sure ask a lot of questions" Aizen made a face to show he was clearly weary of her.

"I'm sorry" I answer back looking ashamed. Aizen look at me then lean over and touch my face.

"Allow me to make it up to you" Aizen turn me sideways so I could see his face. I wrap my arms around his neck so he would know I forgave him. Aizen slid me on my back closing his eyes and kiss me with a different kiss. I could not label it but something about the way he kiss me it seem so different than the other nights we spent together. I slip his body off of me sitting up and catching my breath.

"What is it Tia?"Aizen asked looking a little taken aback that I had stopped him.  
>"I want to know more about you if that's ok" I stammer curious to see if he fell into my trap.<p>

"Huh? What do you want to know?"Aizen asked rubbing my thigh with his right hand.

"What is your favorite food?"I asked ashamed that I had to ask him and not know off hand. Aizen always change the menu up so I could never really tell what he like or dislike. I wanted to get to know him a little more than just sex. I hope he would open up to me intimately like a husband would for his wife. I felt if he did not answer then everyone would be right about me being use as a sex object. I held my breath waiting for my results.

"I love Tofu but I hate boil eggs" Aizen admitted with a little hesitation then relax once I smile at him.

"I never knew that about you" I offer hopping he would continue to share with me.

"Playing chess is not my favorite past time it's reading"Aizen continue to volunteer he took his chin and rested it in his open palm.

"You're so smart I wish I went to an academy "I added with a little sincerity.

"It's not that wonderful" Aizen spoke looking out of the bedroom window. I ponder over what he would have a hard time with.

"You can't do what you want and it was always boring to me"Aizen continue reading my thoughts. I bit my lip confuse at the second part. _Surely being a captain would be exciting_?

"Not always you are require to do paperwork and follow up with a mandatory meeting the only exciting thing for me was the time I taught calligraphy" Aizen smile to himself as if recalling a lost memory.

"I bet you were a popular teacher" I coo sounding like a fanatic fan.

"I was in fact I had a lot of students enroll much to Kuchiki's dismay" Aizen grin looking like a little boy again. I reach out and stroke his clean shave face lingering over him for a while. Aizen look at me then lean over again this time I would let him go all the way.

Aizen remove her white gown and slid his hands over her physique touching her where he pleases. Tia close her eyes letting his hands travel over her. Aizen made his way over to her thighs where she shaved touching her soft skin. Tia felt soft like a baby's bottom _which speaking_ _of bottom_ he wonder if he could expose her to another fantasy he wanted to try. Aizen turn Tia over and lower his lips to her gluteus maximus. Tia just lied on her stomach still as can be. Aizen press his lips on her and kiss her all over making sure to alternate between licks and kisses as he shifted from one buttock to the other. Aizen then turn her back and slip a finger between her labia majora and search for her vagina. When he located her he circle his thumb outside of her vagina's entrance careful to not slip in.

I was amaze at how skill he was Aizen didn't even have to see and still manage to find me. I wanted him so badly to slip his thumb in. Aizen then lean down and press his lips against me. I felt his nose rub against my clit causing me to arch.

Aizen then uses his index finger and forefinger to separate her labia majora and slip his tongue inside. Aizen slowly slip the tip in then pull out each time he did so he presses a little deeper till he was making out with her vagina. Aizen was so close to her he could kiss her bottom. Tia close her legs in a reflex but he blocks her with a free hand. Aizen then began to suck her cum that came oozing out onto the bed sheets. Aizen then raise her waist up so her body was above his head he slid his head under her and open his mouth swallowing her bodily juice as it trickle down his throat jarring his taste buds. If he had to guess he would say that Tia tasted fruity like pineapple or so he thought. Aizen decided to make a rule that she ate plenty of them before turning in with him. Once Tia was out like a light he laid awake in his bed debating if he bit off more than he could chew. Aizen look over at his sword and pulled it towards him careful to not alarm Tia. The sword slid out and sparkle in his hands enticing him to talk to it. It's been a long time since he uses it not to mention talk to it.

"Talk to me"Kyoka Suigetsu entices him knowing what plague his master.

"What should I do?"Aizen asked looking over at Tia's sleeping form she was clutching her pillow.

"Elaborate" Kyoka press him waiting for his reply.

"I want to be a god but yet I want to be _who I am_ now _with her_"Aizen answer shifting slightly.

"You want to have flaws like a lowly human?"Kyoka bully him testing his heart's desire. Aizen narrow his eyes at him and shook his head.

"So I ask you which one is more beneficial?"Kyoka asked sounding like him now.

"A god of course" Aizen answers quickly shock that he had not taken the time to think it over.

"_Then cut loose those godless feelings after all what woman can resist you once you become one? If you wish to achieve it then do what you had planned before. I think once you accomplish your goal you will soon see that you need not a female to perfect you. You will already be flawless and have the world at your feet. Remember you can only depend on yourself after all women come and go but you will be forever" Kyoka rationalize. _

What he said made sense but he had to make sure before acting on his own. Aizen whisper softly "I know what I have to do but I need to find a way to do it".

"Take as much time as you want" Kyoka assure him.

Aizen decided he needed to get away you know clear his mind. He rose and dresses quietly not wishing to wake Tia while he slips out into the night. Aizen made sure he had his sword with him while he weaves a plan in his head.

Next Night

"Say where is Lord Aizen? Luppi asked searching our meeting room. Luppi noted Aizen was not there which was unheard of.

"Damn Tia what you do? You make Aizen- Sama bust a nut?"Nnoitora tease me once he saw that Aizen was absent. I shook my head shooting death glares at him. Ulquiorra also shot him a look to be quiet.

''Yeah well I think he is out you know trying to find ideas to fuck with our minds not that we already have much to worry about"Yammy whine opening his dinner. Everyone look at him then back at the door. Gin and Tousen stroll in looking very prepare to give a lecture.

"Aizen is out visiting the world of the living' Gin chime in before Tousen could open his mouth. Everyone shook their heads wondering what they were in store for.

"He needs a break from Tia she's stealing his mojo" Nnoitora mumble but loud enough for me to him.

"_Remember now! We should all strive for justice and fairness" Tousen lecture the espadas. Aizen had asked him and Gin to carry the meeting on without him. Everyone shifted bored and annoyed that they had been subject to Tousen's bullshit even Gin look like he was more interested in his drawings which he made little notes on the side. Luppi rolled his eyes and look at Stark who was drooling on his arms fast asleep. Yammy took to eating a dinner right there. Ulquiorra and Tia sat with alert eyes while Nnoitora continue to watch the clock counting the seconds. _

"Don't you think it's injustice for us to hear this crap?"Nnoitora over exasperated. Tousen stop and move his head in his direction.

"That is all I have to say you are all dismiss"Tousen announce not surprise everyone ran out except Tia, Ulquiorra and Gin. Ulquiorra made his way slowly out leaving them three behind.

I stroll out the meeting being last for having spoken with Tousen whom I felt was on the right path in showing others how to behave. I had step out for no more than a few milli seconds when I felt hands clasp down on my shoulders and seize me. I turn to see who it was and to my surprise it was Aizen!


	19. Chapter 19

Break up

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to the world of the living?"I asked sounding a little ungrateful but I really was happy to see him.

"I did and now I am back" Aizen whisper leaning over and pecking me on the lips. I slowly pull away and look over my shoulder to see Gin and Tousen talking among themselves.

"'Come my pet we have much to cover"Aizen spoke in a sultry voice. I took his offer arm and shonido to his bedroom. When we got there I notice Loly and Menoly had gone off duty for they normally guarded the room when Aizen was not around. Aizen open the door and made his way into the room. I ran behind him almost giving him a flat tire but didn't. I search the room and saw to my surprise a box with a bow resting on my side of the bed. I appear next to it and touch the present. Aizen sat down on his side of the bed and encourage me to open the gift up. I did so and found a red lacy bra with matching thongs. I suppress a giggle and held it to my chest.

"I had Ulquiorra buy them way back when he was in the living" Aizen ramble on he reminded me of a sports fanatic talking about this and that which I didn't care to know.

"I hope they fit"Aizen added and continue to ramble. I shook my head at him to show I approve of them.

"I love them may I try them on?"I asked looking at the restroom then back at him. Aizen flash me a little smile and gesture. I was about to make my way when a thought occurred to me. _Perhaps I should try_ _them on right here and now_? I slowly lower them back down and began to unzip my jacket slowly allowing him to get a full view. Aizen drew in his breath sharply but didn't object to my sudden change in plans. I allow my jacket to fall and proceeded to putting them on they cup my breasts just fine allowing it to have that touch of perfect roundness and support. I then proceeded to moving my pants off (which was not hard) and slip on my red thongs allowing him to get a view of my front before turning around and allowing him to see my back view. Aizen just watch his pupils dilating but held his tongue. I then turn back around and wonder if I should _try an experiment_. I asked him to sit in bed and lean his back again the head board while I play the dance in my head. I slowly sway my hips allowing them to shift gracefully like water while running my hand over my breasts then bending over to shake my head sideways in a manner that sent my hair flying around my face_. I wonder if he knew what I was trying to do._

Was Tia trying to do a strip dance? Aizen watch as she lower her bra strap teasing him. Aizen watch as she slowly made her way towards the bed. Tia pretended to remove her thong while squatting low to the floor. Aizen felt his eyes follow her as she slowly made her way up. Tia then turns in a complete 360. He watches as she dance backwards to the table where it stood. Tia reaches down for his wine and pours it down her breasts. Aizen watch the drops travel down her melons and onto her feet. Aizen just lick his lips wanting very much to taste her body. To top it off it was red wine- _his favorite_. Tia then drops the jug and turns her back to him peeking over her shoulders as if enticing him to come from behind and take her. Aizen very much wanted to get her like he did in the shower but constricted his muscles fro moving. Tia peers over her shoulder and blinks her only expose eye at him and smile as if taunting him. Tia then bends over and pulled her barely there thong down to reveal much of her butt. Aizen felt his body generate heat that would rival that of a blue star. Tia pulled it slowly down her thighs and onto her ankles where she graciously let it fall. Tia then reaches over and grabs her ass squeezing them as if aware that he wanted to do that. Tia then parted her cheeks allowing him to watch her as she open up and threw her head back. Aizen had begun to lean over in his bed wishing that he could have a better control over his actions. Tia then spun around and unbuttons her bra as she made her way back over to Aizen. Aizen watch with his mouth hanging like a goldfish and caught the thrown bra at him. Tia then made her way to the end of the bed where she slips under the sheets making her way to where he sat. Aizen watch her figure travel up to where he sat and felt her fingers work on his pants.

I slid my fingers on his pants where I first spotted a huge bulge coming out and decided to add more to my sex tease. I slowly free him and took his two sacs in my hands hopping my hands were warm enough to caress him. I heard Aizen accidentally bump his head against the head board as I grope him with care. I circle my thumbs in circular motions pressing lightly on them but prep him for my mouth. I lean over and place his right in my mouth and lick the bottom of him making sure to flick him with the tip of my tongue.

Aizen grab the sheets squeezing them in his already white knuckles. Was she going to give him a blow job? Aizen watch as her face bent down and place him inside of her. He winces at the touch of her warm wet mouth on his flesh. Tia's mouth was wetter than her lower half and that was _his_ favorite part on her.

I then suck on him making sure to provide as much attention I could respectively before proceeding to his left side. I also took it but swirl my tongue in circles around his tight sac.

Aizen just moan unable to help his natural reaction. Tia began to suck harder on him driving him mad. Just when he felt he was about to come he threw the sheets off of her and signals his much swollen and neglected sword. Tia stops and read between the lines taking him and placing his tip in her mouth. At the contact of her he spurted in her mouth unable to hold back his fluids as it shot in her mouth. Tia closes her eyes and moan while running her hand up and down his shaft. Aizen threw his head back and rummage her hair as he continues to fill her with his never ending troops.

I felt him tighten his grip on my head and shove his full body in my mouth. I gag but kept him in my mouth hopping to get this over with soon. I was a little upset he had taken my gift of pleasure and exchanges it for lockjaw. A little voice in my head told me not to get angry at him for he was only reacting like those who get in the zone and lose control. I tried to reconcile with myself in hopes I didn't clue him in on my flash of anger. After he had stop I pulled him out of me and gasp licking my lips tasting his cum and sweat. I look up at him and notice a very out of it Aizen sitting there. Very rare had he look so daze but this time he was. I slowly slid up and ask him if he enjoy it he answers me saying yes he did. Then he reaches down and zip up his pants telling me it was my turn now. I blush at the thought of him driving me into ecstasy. Aizen scamper off the bed and made his way to the restroom where he stayed for a while. I decide to stand up and stretch my legs for I was sure he was going to do something kinky. As if hearing my thoughts Aizen appear but with no whips or chains like I had imagined him to probably dabble in.

"I thought we try this"Aizen whisper and reach into his pockets to retrieve a pair of shiny handcuffs. I mull the idea in my head trying to vision up what he wanted with them. Aizen smile at me and signal me to lie on the bed I did so watching him with great interest. Aizen lean over and handcuff me to the headboard and check it to make sure it was on tight. I raise my eyebrows but did not object for I tested them and found that they were not capable of holding me back in case I wanted to break free. Aizen look down and began to remove his shirt.

"Don't be afraid"Aizen assure me once he was ready and slid on top of me. I began to contradict myself. _What did he mean by that_? _Was I about to experience pain_? I gulp but saw he reach down in his pant pocket and whip out a lubricant box. It was screaming with bright colors and had HERS in big letters. I narrow my eyes and read the bottom print promising long lasting performance and sensational delight for the woman. I look for the sponsor and saw it was from the world of the living. Aizen flipped the lid off and began to pour out a small amount in his palm. I then watch as he rubs the tip of his right forefinger on it before reaching down for my waist.

I open my legs and allow him to slip the tip of his well lubricated finger in me. I sigh as he rotated his fingers in circles making me naturally wet. It wasn't long after he applied the coat did I begin to feel hot like little ants running through my body. I stifle my moan but Aizen vanish the content and lean over to watch my reaction. He saw it was working well on me and brace himself.

"Don't hold back Tia just moan if you have to"Aizen whisper slipping his body in mine. I gasp loudly hoping that would suffice my Sosuke he merely pause before closing his eyes and started up in a steady rhythm. All the while I felt like I was having the stronger convulsions for the formula only made me keener to his flesh. Aizen had just run his face over mine when I felt my climax within reach. I flinch unable to wait for Aizen and came on him. Aizen seem surprise at my early release but did not fuss over it instead he increase his pace driving his release closer to him as well. I tremble violently and felt another wave of heat before coming again. Wow! I had come twice in one session that was unheard of. Aizen seem to have really like that for he increase his stamina. Soon he came like me but only once. I felt my vagina tighten around him as he injected me with his seeds. Aizen had begun to pound my head on the pillow driving his length deeper in me. I felt tempted to break free from the handcuffs but remember to not break them since he never specifically told me to anytime. I flex fighting the urge to wrap my arms around his neck but instead kiss his lips that were tightly press against mine. I thought he was going to suck my lips off. To my surprise Aizen had come again this time with a warning. I watch as he clench his jaw and focus blearily into my face. I felt daze but welcome the second coming.

Aizen had release for the second time unable to fight off the return of his renewal erection since he felt the sensation of her lubricant send warm signals on his groin. Aize gaze into her glaze eyes trying to make out what he could but felt his vision blur. Out of reflex he bit down on her breasts breakig the skin and drawing blood from her.

I scream unable to suppress my pleasure and pain at the same time. Aizen seem to realize what he had done for he stop biting me and shifted his head so it was resting on my collar bone. I panted out of breath and could feel the droplets of sweat on my bosom mingle with the blood he drew. I open and close my eyes memorizing the sensation I felt now that the solution had gone from a hot to an icy cold sensation. Without looking at me Aizen told me to break the handcuffs. I tilted my head back and separated my hands apart from the head board. I then lower my chin to his shoulder while wrapping my arms around his waist. We laid there resting our heads on one another trying to steady our breathing. I lick the crook of his neck where I buried my face tasting his salty skin. Aizen didn't do anything but laid on top of me.

"How much do I mean to you?"Aizen asked stirring my focus on him he had spoken but continues to hide his face in my shoulders.

"You mean a lot to me Sosuke"I answer unsure if I should add more detail.

"Give mean idea"Aizen whisper weakly but I could make out what he said.

"I would say that I uh…" I shifted uneasy in my spot Aizen look up and scrutinize me with an interest of a K9.

"Well I guess if I had to compare it to the humans I would say **love** "I slip unable to take back what I harbor for him secretly. Aizen just trace my lips with his fingers before pulling away from me.

"You're so good to me Tia which is why I wanted to tell you this after we had sex"Aizen whisper shifting slightly in me. I felt my hope flare up was he about to profess his love to me tonight? Come to think of it ever since we resume our affair he never once told me he love me. Then another thought hit me was he planning on asking me to marry him? I felt giddy and had an answer ready to tell him but he soon reveals his plan.

"I want to break up with you"Aizen gaze firmly at my face. **Wait what! **I thought letting my mouth hang open. Aizen just stare seriously at me not showing any signs of a joke or him possibly changing his mind.

"You can't mean that Sosuke!" I cried sliding my hands up to his shoulders. Aizen just slid my hands off of him and nodded.

"But why? Have I said something or done something to offend you?"I cried sounding rather unlike a number three espada should. I began to play back the words I ever utter to him was it possible I had thought one thing and said another? I knew I had never once said no to him so it wasn't about his taste in wild sex. Aizen just look disgusted and shook his head no.

"I prefer you to take my word and not make it any harder on yourself than it already is"Aizen talk down at me like I was eight or Grimmjow. I shook my head willing to defy him this once.

"I will not take your no for an answer! You will tell me why you are terminating our relationship!"I sounded as dangerous as he. I imitate him and clutch his shoulders daring to use my full strength on him. Aizen just look as if I insulted him and shove me down even harder on the bed.

"Very well you and I had a fling nothing more! Now that it's out of our system we can go back and concentrate on the real task at hand" Aizen continue snaking my hands off of him.

"Is that so?" I hiss seriously with more anger but he just pull out of me. I reach over and pull him back this time embracing him in a hug hoping he would reconsider his verdict. He did not only he snarl for me to let go of him. I refuse hanging on to him daring him to break down.

Slap! I felt a sting on my left cheek as he hit me with a speed of light. I blink my eyes in shock and felt my body fall back on the bed. Aizen had furrow his brow and gaze at me as if telling me _I had brought it_ _upon_ _myself._ I realize I was out of place and crawl out quietly from under him. I made my way to the section where my clothes lie and pick them up dressing with slow speed hopping he would apologize or even ask me to forgive him. Instead he sat in the middle of the bed with his head bent down as if realizing what he had done. I shonido away and made my way to my quarters.


	20. Chapter 20

I made my way in my room and muster as much dignity as I could to appear nonchalant. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun were up to my shock. They turn to me and watch as I walk into my room and close the door. Seconds later they trek in with their hands behind their back.

"What happen?"Sung Sun asked with her mouth cover as she spoke. Mila Rose and Apacci look at her then at me to see if I was going to blow up for her asking. I stare at the ceiling not wishing to look at them for I knew I would cry if I saw them.

"We broke up "I answer sounding a little down. Sung Sun gasp loudly over the other two who had their eyes popping out.

"Maybe he is taking a break? You know to reevaluate himself?"Mila Rose added trying to soothe me like a mother. Apacci just shook her head and made a fist when she blurted out her own opinion.

"That mother fucker he ought to be roasting in Hell..."Apacci went off like he was her boyfriend.

"Remember who you are talking about Apacci"Sung Sun reminded throwing me an uneasy look. I just turn on my side and stare at the white wall.

"Shh! Can't you see you're upsetting her? "Mila Rose silence them in a sharp tone.

"If you need anything you just call us ok"Mila Rose spoke to me sounding very motherly. I never had a mother so her doting on me like this was very different. I wasn't sure if I needed a mother or a friend to ease me but I didn't reply instead I drifted off to sleep.

"Pss! Did you hear? Aizen and Harribel aren't together!"Nnoitora gossip to all the male espadas the next day.

"Says who?"Yammy asked not believing a word of it.

"The bitches that guard Aizen-Sama room"Nnoitora look proud to say that. He knew they were a reliable source.

"Harribel has been acting like a clinger lately"Szayel observe taking his beagle and smear jelly on it.

"Shit if I had a woman like that I hold on to her! You can call me desperate"Yammy slam his fork down.

"You know what that means?"Nnoitora asked smiling at him only he receives a dumb look.

"Pity sex"Nnoitora pointed to his chest and smile. Ulquiorra didn't say a word but kept his eyes close listening to them talk. Aizen's reiatsu could be detected before entering the room with Gin and Tousen. Gin look unhappy about something while Tousen ramble in Aizen's ear. All three fell silent when they step completely in the room.

"It is very unprofessional that's all I'm getting at"Tousen ended before falling silent. Stark, Luppi and Zommari rush to pull out their chairs.

"Morning my espadas"Aizen beam looking at them all. Everyone chorus in union while Aizen look to Gin for his report.

"Lord Aizen wants you back here for lunch so be on time and make sure you spread word that the meeting is at lunch we plan on doing things differently "Gin tried to sound cheerful but was not.

Lunch Time

I made sure I had gotten my details from Ulquiorra who stress the importance of punctuality. I agreed and follow him in the room when it came time. I had made sure I arrive second (my usual time) and sat in my normal spot with a serious look to ward off anyone who I felt would snoop through my business. I wasn't alone for long. Everyone appeared in one big crowd spilling into the room. They were all unusually quiet when they enter. I watch them keenly as they took their spots and sat waiting for Aizen. Stark to my observation had mustered up enough strength to sit upright-looking at me. Soon Aizen had appeared blessing us with his presence. A low rank espada ran over and started serving our lunch. Aizen was being watch by Ulquiorra, Zommari and Aaroniero. I was being watch by Nnoitora, Stark and Syazel. Luppi, Baraggan, and Yammy watch us both making it obvious in my opinion.

Aizen sat smiling with his hands folded together watching everyone sit on pins and needles.

"Is there something interesting other than my face?"Aizen asked focusing the spot light on Nnoitora, Stark, and Syazel who turn pink when he called them out. Everyone tense like a deer caught in headlights.

"No Lord Aizen''Nnoitora added quickly and look at him with force interest. Aizen began to start on his lecture about how he was going to assign someone to abduct Miss Inoue. I listen closely since I knew in the past I have always been one to follow closely after Ulqui and brace myself for an answer (since I knew he would expect me to). I wonder if he was going to call me Tia or Harribel. To me if he called me Tia then it would signify a possible hope of our reunion. If he called me Harribel well then I can take a hint. Right on cue Aizen ask for a volunteer. I rose my hand up and got attention from everyone including Ulquiorra.

"Yes Miss Harribel"Aizen called looking at me with a peer of a master calling upon his subordinate. Damn! He called me by my last name I guess that means its official. I spoke as quickly as I could.

"I would like the honor to carry out your task along with my fracciones" I added before anyone could volunteer with me. Aizen just search the room to see if anyone would object. Ulquiorra clear his throat and look at him. I wonder why Ulquiorra took an interest in what I had said and decided to listen closely to see what he had on his mind.

"Lord Aizen allow me to go instead. I believe that a high ranking espada would only cause problems if the Shinigami got a hold of one"Ulquiorra explain then added smoothly

"I am only four therefore you would not suffer much if you have to replace me"Ulquiorra ended. Aizen nodded and look at me with a look like I knew what I had heard was official. Baraggan shot me a look like duh and look back at Aizen. I lower my gaze and focus back on the plate and notice to my amusement that the lunch had boil eggs. Just then I detected the spiritual pressure of Yammy's pet dog. I also saw Tesla, Loly and Menoly chasing after it as it ran into our room. Aizen did not show any sign of knowing that it was there for he polish his tea before getting up. Yammy spotted them and decided to stall him a little longer.

"What we ever do to that guy Dornami?"Yammy asked out of nowhere. Aizen blink as if he had asked him the square root of infinity. Tesla, Loly and Menoly quietly tempt the dog to go back to them.

"That's old "Gin interfere pointing out the obvious for us. Tousen look over his shoulder sensing the aura of our intruders. Tesla had snag Yammy's dog by the scruff and drag him out.

"Yeah that's right"Yammy agreed realizing all four of them were in the clear. Stark snorted in his hand. Szayel lick his fingers while Nnoitora stared at the doorway where Tesla once stood. I decided to wait for Ulquiorra to ask him what he plans to do on his task.

"Take whoever you want Ulquiorra "Aizen look back at him and remark. I decided to indulge my curiosity and ask Ulquiorra who he had in mind since he wanted me to remain behind doing nothing. Ulquiorra walk calmly by my side listening to what I had just asked.

"I plan on taking Grimmjow and Luppi" Ulquiorra confess looking not the least bit emotional about it.

''Why Grimmjow?"I asked stopping in my tracks. I thought the guy was history.

"He needs to get out"Ulquiorra look at me before stressing the word _get out _as if telling me to do the same since I suffer a relapse like Grim in Aizen's favor. I decided to work up an excuse to go out to the world of the living you know get away from all this. I decided against my better judgment to go and ask Gin whom I notice was writing a lot of letters lately. I pause before knocking on his open door and watch as he pauses to call me in. I tried to get close to see what he was writing about but he encrypted it in a code. Ok? I thought pondering to see if he was up to his childish pranks or being discreet about something he did not want to reveal.

"I would like to request an assignment to do whether it's spying or cleaning out the trash "I added with a touch of amusement knowing well he appreciated a good laugh.

"Well there is not much to do but I tell you what! You can deliver these to the world of the living "Gin look at me as if I were a blessing in disguise.

"Won't Aizen say no?"I asked a little uneasy about this offer.

"I will come up with a plan for you to go out and you know have fun "Gin grin at me with a brotherly look.

"I will get ready for I want to go ASAP"I added with genuine charismatic.

"Whatever you do! Don't read the letters "Gin opens the drawer to reveal a bulk of them. I bow and left his side.

The same week

"Congrats Harribel you are going to the world of the living "Gin sang popping up in front of me. I was having breakfast with my fracciones.

"Really? What you say to change his mind?"I asked looking at him with a look of a startle espada.

"I told him you should spend one week in the living you know stake out the place before Ulquiorra barges in and takes Miss Inoue"Gin ramble on trying to appeal to his genius side.

"I am honor. How soon can I go?"I asked getting up and signal my fracciones to follow.

"After you go to talk to Szayel he has things he needs to run over with you"Gin shook a finger at me. I race off to find the laboratory but bump into Ulquiorra.

"Onna why are you running?"Ulquiorra search behind me as if looking for an attacker.

"I got assign to the world of the living"I added in a haste trying to get around him.

"On whose authority?"Ulquiorra asked blocking my path. I made a hurt face that he would doubt me on my order.

"Lord Aizen of course "I added watching his alabaster face cringe before turning to soberness.

"I didn't mean to challenge you Tia I only wanted to make sure you weren't misled"Ulquiorra apologize giving me a quick bow and step aside. I shrug it off and made my way to the lab. Szayel had four bodies lying on separate tables. I stop and look down at the closest one. It was an exact replica of me! I turn to him and ask what this was about.

"Tia just the espada I want to see. You are going to possess these bodies I whip up so you can go to the living. You will be able to fire off ceros in your form so don't be alarm if you get attack. You will notice however I did modify it so it acts like a true mortal would"Szayel overwhelm me with his speech.

"Any questions?"Szayel asked looking at me when my fracciones appear pack and ready.

"Will I be able to resume my release form if I need to get drastic?"I asked looking at him then at my fracciones.

"No, I am afraid not but it should be quite peaceful in the living" Szayel added and signal for me to lie down so he could administer the process.


	21. Chapter 21

Once we arrive at the destination Ulquiorra was kind enough to give me I search the environment noticing there were books pile in one side of the table. I stroll over and browse noticing that they range from Sadomasochism, STD's or The Human Anatomy.

"What is this?''Apacci cried looking at a box of tampons that had a label for me.

"Courtesy of Gin oh and he left you some playgirl magazines" Mila Rose giggle and made a pile for me then for them. I notice that I had more things than the other three.

"Hey! What do you say we look into what Gin wrote?"Apacci snag my stack of letters and race into the kitchen. We ran after her to see what she was doing. I snag her arm telling her I swore not to open it.

"Besides you have to rip it open and that is a dead giveaway to whomever he wants it to read that it's been screen" Sung Sun pointed out.

"Here let me show you how it's done"Apacci pick up the first letter and hover it over a lit fire in the stove. I watch wondering why she was doing that. Was she about to burn it? I then realize she was using the smoke to open the letter without tearing it or creasing it. Apacci skim the letter then scowl.

"Shit you better read it"Apacci handed the letter to Mila Rose who look amuse and read it out loud.

"Dear talk show host my best friend who I will call Mr. Blue likes a Ms. Red but won't go out with her since he is afraid taking over the world will interfere with his love life what should I do to help him?" Mila Rose looks at me as if she knew what I was going to ask.

"Oh p.s. Tia if you are reading this please copy this part down without the p.s. since I know you will be reading this. I am sorry I had to go on TV to air your laundry but Aizen-sama has his honor and you have yours chow Gin" Mila Rose look up from the last part. Apacci reach for a clean sheet of paper and handed it to me so I would write the letter over.

"I didn't open it though" I whine rewriting what he had wrote. Sung Sun played classical music in the background.

"Oh hell no!"Apacci scream running to the boom box.

"What the fuck? Beethoven, Only Girl in the world, Garbage, S and M, Bruno Mars..." Apacci flip through the pile of songs that were left for our use. Personally I like a little hip hop.

"Play some rap "Mila Rose appear and join her in taking over the boom box.

"Why the hell should I?'Apacci asked taking out the song she wanted.

"There is only one radio so scoot "Mila Rose shoves her holding a copy of Eminem. I sigh and cross my arms (after completing my task) and look to Sung Sun.

"They're so in mature"Sung Sun spoke with her mouth cover. I turn to her and asked her if she mind running out and mailing the letters. Sung Sun was more than happy to and dash off leaving the other two to fight for control.

_Maybe we should flip a coin or something_ I thought but doubted it would work.

Soul Society

"I like to request that I be allow to go to the world of the living"Byakuya bow before the head captain secretly he wanted to spy on Rukia making sure she was in good care after all he did not trust the boy to keep his hands off of her or endanger her which he was notorious for.

"You may linger but in secret for no one is to know about this not even your second in command" Yamamoto order and sent him out. Byakuya shonido to the office where he had his traveling things pack. Just then a knock came on the door. Byakuya look over his shoulder and answer with a come in.

Zaraki appear with a grin huge for a man who has not fought a good battle lately. Byakuya scowl at him then reach for his money.

"Heard you were going to the living" Zaraki announce as loud as he could. Byakuya stiffen now how did he know about that?

"What I do is no concern of yours" Byakuya hiss sticking his nose up at him. Zaraki grin at him then continue blocking his path.

"I would like a vacation too you know get out and maybe get some pon tang" Zaraki wink at the high born lady in front of him.

"Let me by" Byakuya hiss reaching for his sword not caring he had his other hand full with luggage.

"Don't cop an attitude with me I am just saying I've been allow to travel" Zaraki hit him hard with the news he on purposely kept from him.

"What!"Byakuya drop his luggage and look at him like he was bull shitting him but he wasn't.

Tia Side

"You won't believe what I saw!"Sung Sun flew in like a bird on a bug. I sat with my coffee in my mouth suspended as she ran up to me and began rambling on about how she saw two shinigami enter the living in disguise.

"How do you know?"Apacci sounded un persuaded.

"I saw a really tall guy and he match the description we have" Sung Sun whip out a photo graph of all the captains that ever serve with Aizen.

"Oh that makes sense"Apacci learn to agree with whatever she said.

"Where is mine?"Mila Rose looks at the photo then in her pile of stuff.

"We should tell Gin at once" I got up and made my way to the giant TV having read that it link to Szayel lab.

"Get Gin please" I order a low bred fraccion who answer my call. I watch as he scampers off. I began to lose patience but he soon appear with Szayel and Gin by his side.

"We have a shinigami roaming around the living" I spoke but Sung Sun cut me off

"There is two of them the other one is a sixth squad captain" Sung Sun look up from her photo.

"Oh well that is easy you split up and watch them "Gin wave at me and walk away.

"To do what may I ask?"I asked looking at Szayel who linger.

"You should pry info from them and see if you can use any for our upcoming scheme"Szayel offer. I nodded and turn to Sung Sun.

"We will split up''I announce drawing up a plan.

Byakuya side

"Get me a girl with huge tits and a small ass" Zaraki was saying to Byakuya. They had just step through the Urahara's shop and paid him to be quiet so they would not be expose. Byakuya ponder over why he had to suffer with this sick tease of Zaraki. They made their way to the street looking for a hotel.

"From the looks of it you could use some ass too"Zaraki noted like it was his concern.

"No thank you"Byakuya furrow his brow and look for a bystander to ask where he could find a five star hotel if possible he spotted a girl who look timid walking to a mail box.

"Oh come on! I know you must be dying for some! How long has it been?"Zaraki watch his gaze and look at the girl. Sure she was petite but he took it Byakuya had a thing for those. Byakuya ignore him and focus on getting across the street without getting run over.

"You must want some badly"Zaraki watch following him without a worry if he got hit. Byakuya shot at him with a **none of your damn business** retort.

"I am sure little Rukia will be just fine" Zaraki mention her and look to see if he had any effect on him. By now he had reach her and ask her where he could find the hotel. The girl blush and drop her letter apologizing and cover her mouth with her bare hand. Byakuya bent down and retrieve one of the many letters she mail off in the mailbox. After they talk for a few she left in a haste leaving them behind to watch.

"Did you get her phone number?"Zaraki asked with his arms cross.

"No"Byakuya rounded on him and drop his luggage for him to carry.

"So like how long has it been since you buried the weasel?"Zaraki asked again this time he knew he had his full attention.

"I believe in holy matrimony" Byakuya began but Zaraki cut him off

"Save it! If you want me to rephrase it then find how long has it been since your old lady pass?"Zaraki worded a little trying to get the stiff guy to loosen up.

"It's been well over a century now"Byakuya pause and look at the sky. Once they located a hotel Zaraki insisted he was going out and left sensing he was annoying Byakuya with his comments.


	22. Chapter 22

I made my way down the alley to find the man I was sent to follow but found he was gone. I knew I would have seen the seven foot seven man leave the alley since there was no other way out but I could not find him. I felt a breeze pick up and felt chilly but no sign of my prey. Just when I was about to leave a voice growl out of nowhere.

"So you're the one stalking me hell you can do so anytime you want" spoke my prey with his black eye patch over his right eye he flash me a sinister grin. I just kept my cool and slowly turn round to see a shinigami whom I knew well was associated with the thirteen court guard squad.

"What is your name?"Zaraki asked gruffly and step forward to get a better view of me or was it vice versa? I just held a steady glance with him before replying.

"I am Amazon what's your name?"I quickly turn the table on him so he would not be suspicious of me not inquiring on who he even though I knew him.

"Oh uh Zaraki" Zaraki laid a right hand on his chest and look at me with a familiar glint in his green eyes. I was trying to pin point what his next action but he clue me in.

"Would you like to take a bite with me? That is if you haven't eaten already" Zaraki look pathetically at me. I ponder over what my next move should be and decided the best way to know the enemy was to forge a false friendship that way he would open up to me.

"How about you buy me lunch and I will buy you dinner" I taunted watching his eyes brighten like a boy being offer candy.  
>"Where do you want to meet up for dinner?"Zaraki asked moving a little too fast in my opinion. I smile at him and ponder. Shucks where is a cozy place where two under covers like us want to be? I blurted out some name of a local club I happen to be nearby. Zaraki nodded and gesture me to follow him for lunch.<p>

"_You're just going to stand there and watch me burn that's alright_ ..." Eminem was performing. Mila Rose had pop on the cd and chunk Sung Sun's classical music. Just then the door flew open and I arrive in a frenzy state.

"Taichou what is wrong?"Mila Rose asked lowering her music volume and allows me to explain.

"I see you have won the radio over from Apacci" I observe trying my best to not sound urgent. Mila Rose smile at me and nodded her head in agreement. Speaking of which I look for the other two but they were nowhere in sight.

"They went out following the Sixth Squad Captain" Mila Rose answers. I nodded my head and made my way to the closet where it was stuff with clothes Aizen had taken care to leave for us. I rummage through the walk in closet and found a short red dress that I was sure would be appropriate for the occasion. Given the fact Zaraki was interested in one thing only which I knew better.

"What you doing?"Mila Rose asked popping up with pop corn in her hands. I look at her and smile.

"Fate has provided me with an opportunity to get close to the enemy the only thing is I have to find something suitable for the occasion" I answer with a little anger.

"That's great you should not let a chance like this slip away! What do you need help with?"Mila Rose jump into action she ran to get my sword not that I needed it. Still I had brought it out of habit.

"Er I don't think it would be wise for me to carry that around especially if I don't have a way of concealing it with me when I wear this "I gesture the length of the red dress. It was very tight and shorts just the right appeal for Zaraki.

"Would you like me to follow you in case he does something funny?"Mila Rose asked hopping to solve my solution that way. I really admire her for her loyalty but I felt like she was acting to protective over me. I have always view her and the others as my sisters not a fracciones but I turn down her offer. Mila Rose looks crestfallen but obliges a trait I was grateful for most. I tried to stroke her feathers by offering her to do my make up in hopes she would forget the disappointment. Mila Rose brightens up when I offer her this and ran to get her makeup bag. I didn't tell her what I was planning to do but ask her to make me look sexually appealing for a man I was sure had a strong appetite. After wards I made my way down to the club where he was on time like he promise. I recall Szayelaporro squishy way of walking and mimic it in hopes he would get turn on. I made sure to sway my hips determine to drive any man wild and appear in front of him.

"It sure is loud" I yelled placing my hands on my ears so he could get the jest of what I was saying. He seems glue to my double d breasts for he only nodded and step aside for me sit down.

"So Zaraki how long have you been coming here?"I asked playing the naïve role of a human being. However Zaraki just stare at my expose cleavage. I lean over and snap my fingers in his face. I could see his eyes widen as my girls slid out giving him an all too good view of them.

"You always advertise what you willing to sell?"Zaraki asked turning the table on me. I was truly stumped at the question. I never would have dress like a skank but I knew he was only interested in a girl who had the goods and he was willing to do anything to sample them. If only Lord Aizen knew what I was willing to do for him! I was willing to string Zaraki along so long as I got my info. I decided to play hard to get and lean back out of his reach.

"So are you willing to tell me more about yourself?"I rearrange my question. Zaraki just raise an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm not a girl who opens her legs to any guy without knowing something about him in case I need to do a medical checkup" I added this last part in hopes he knew nothing of what I read about in the medical book Gin was ever so kind to leave behind for me to read up on. I tried to make correlate to the sexually transmitted diseases. My luck Zaraki didn't make a big fuss over it but took it I was afraid of getting pregnant and sigh.

"Alright I will tell you what you want to know" Zaraki lick his lips and lean over to talk. I lean over too but the blaring music was too loud and started to get on my nerves. Zaraki must have sense my angst for he offers me a more secluded environment. I made my way to the alley where he made sure no one was hanging out. I wrap my arms around my shoulders and watch him reach for a cigarette pack in his pocket. Luckily I had study the ritual and took the offering he made with them. I waited for him to light it before smoking. I forgot my human body was not use to it and began to gag on the smoke dropping the cigarette on the street. Zaraki just smirk and smoke his with no problems. When I finally regain my posture I turn to him.

"I uh haven't done it since High School" I shifted my eyes at his. Zaraki smile and drop his bud before stepping on it.  
>"So what is it you want to know about me?" Zaraki study me closely his look rivaling Grimmjow's (in psyching himself up for a fight).<p>

"Where you live and what you do for a living" I replied with hopes he would be stupid enough to mention the truth. I was sure that if he didn't tell the whole truth then he might modify on some details.

"I live in a faraway place and I am a captain of a military squad"Zaraki replied. So far so good I thought.

"I am not married and provide care for a little girl" Zaraki continue. Wait! Now I was sure he was pulling my leg for I don't recall asking him on his his personal life. I shifted in my three inch stilettos unsure of what to make of this brief but intimate detail I was extracting from him. Sure I was beginning to see another side of him but I was more focus on my mission.  
>"What about you? Are you looking for anyone to match with?"Zaraki reach down and clutch my arm. I pause wondering if I had ever yearned for children. No, not that I could recall but now the idea did appeal to me. Perhaps that was my flaw for Lord Aizen? I wonder if he yearns for little ones on his own and that's why I was of little use in that area. I was unsure of what to say but the next part was even a huge blow for me. Zaraki lean over and kiss me on the lips tracing the outline of my mouth with his tongue. I close my eyes and tried to block the mental image of Sosuke. Why was I so submissive? My mind scream for me to push him off and run away but I stood rooted to the spot. Zaraki then slip his right hand in my long blonde hair and toss it so it looks even more wildly. I tense my body but he held me close to his warm body allowing me to draw the musky scent he gave off. I filled my nostrils with his manly odor and close my eyes allowing him to position me against the wall. Zaraki slid his left hand in between my legs parting them in the process. I open my eyes halfway not wishing to see his face but at the same time slightly curious as to how he progress. My body felt so weird at this point! I quickly thought of Szayelaporro and how he made me too human. Damn fruitcake! If this was his idea of being funny then I had a good mind to go back and beat the living crap out of him but my thoughts were soon dash when I felt Zaraki tug my red thong off my body. I let out an unexpected moan but I made up for it by covering my mouth. Zaraki didn't look instead he pull the garment off and held it in his hands turning it over slowly as if searching for weapons. My instinct was to snag the clothing but he pockets it and looks back at me. I really would have rather he threw it on the filthy floor where I can later retrieve it than him keep it. I felt myself slowly beginning to crave him sexually as well. Zaraki lean over and rip my already expose top so that it hung out in view. I watch him take me in with one view and felt his fingers tentatively touch my already erect nipples. My pussy became wet as I tighten my thighs together trying to fight this renewal urge that had my heart pounding fast. Zaraki fondle them with great care reminding me of a explorer who was exploring something for the first time and made absolute sure he was aware of every detail. Zaraki warm hands cause my body to shudder with goose pimples as he fondles me with care. I felt the lust pulse in my blue veins while I fought to keep my wetness from dripping out of me but it only continue to slip out. Zaraki had begun to fondle me more urgently as he bent over and kiss my lips. I kiss him despite my thought screaming for me to not to. I push that part of me far back as I relinquish reign and enjoy this new game. Zaraki had slipped his thigh in between my legs and stiffen when I rested my body on his thigh. I stood up unsure of what he felt only to look down myself and saw a wet mark I left on his tight pants. I began to blush pink reaching for my shanghai underwear in his pant pocket but he block my hand.<p>

"That's good you're ready so am I"Zaraki breathe his voice quivering ever so slightly from the impatience he had vent up for having to foreplay with me. I just smile smugly at him and slid my hands down to his front unbuckling the metallic belt he sported. I thought of Apacci for she had a taste for those kinds of clothes. I slowly pull his zipper down and waited till I reach the very end before I lower his pants down to his ankles. To my disbelief he was not wearing any boxers. Damn this guy knew how to work! I felt my body flare up for the third time. How was it he knew not to be ready for a letdown? Unlike my Sosuke he had a huge package and dare I say I thought it look better than Aizen's? I reach for it taking it in my hands and turn it over. I knew he was grateful for me to whip it out of the constricting material. I stroke it with my fingers causing him to shudder before I guided it to my lower half. Zaraki only went along with it just to turn around and pick me up by the butt and pin me against the wall. I close my eyes and felt his foot long member slide easily into me. I then felt alive with his fully gorge manhood in me. It wasn't till he started thrusting more and more in me did I feel a tear in my body. I scream out in pain causing him to pull out quickly.

"Thought you weren't a virgin" Zaraki mutter shaken at the revelation he just uncover. I fought back my tears but could feel my eyes watering up. Zaraki saw the pain in my eyes and stroke my face.

"You should have told me. I would have gone easy on you"Zaraki assure me. How the hell was I to know what my human body was like? I did not know that humans went through this but I can sure tell you now that I paid close attention to him. He slowly slips in me and began to thrust but with minor strength since my body was still in shock. I laid still hopping to speed up the healing process but it took its time. I felt my body adjust to him eventually. I wince at the feeling of my skin stretching and little traces of blood seep out still. I encourage him to go on which he responded pounding me with full force that I was sure he had suppress till now. I felt his member swell inside of me as he thrust aggressively in and out causing me to moan and scream at the same time. It wasn't long till I had my orgasm with him following close behind. He came and he came hard like thunder. I rested my sweaty head on his chest taking in his sweat and semen scent. The air definitely smells different with our bodily exchange. I hope the scent would fade from our secret activity so I would not get caught.

"You should do this more often"Zaraki breath in my ear I perch up in his arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to wriggle myself free from his embrace he only held me in a bear hug.  
>"You and I should have sex more often while we are here and doing nothing" Zaraki sigh in return. I stop moving him off of me and ponder. It was true I wanted him but only for sex. I then agreed to him so long as there were no strings attach.<p>

"Deal"Zaraki nodded and slowly slid out of me. I close my eyes memorizing the feeling of his flesh brushing against mine. I knew when I had him as many times as I want I would not be able to satiate my hunger for I had always long for Aizen. Hey it's worth a try.


	23. Chapter 23

I went ahead and made a report to Gin telling him I wanted another week to extend my secret activity using the line I could act as a secret back up for Ulquiorrra in case Luppi and Grimmjow weren't enough.

"Yammy and Wonderweiss are going to tag along "Gin wince at my request. I made a face for him to see.

"Very well I understand these things take time "Gin responded before killing the connection. As for my fracciones I took care to make up an excuse every time I snuck out to see Zaraki who manage to slip away from Byakuya. I remember comparing him to Aizen who I knew no doubt was better than Zaraki but hey I have to admit Zaraki's performance was enough to make Aizen his jealous rival. Still knowing Aizen he would want to be perfect since he's trying for godhood (in my opinion he should be god of sex). Don't get me wrong Zaraki made an imprint on me and I intend to keep him in my memory but my love for Aizen never wavers. So that was how it work for me I would sneak off and have sex with him though I knew the chances of me blowing my cover was great. Then one day it all change. I was sitting in my living room painting my toe nails when a loud cry occurred outside.

"What the hell was that?"Apacci yell turning off the radio and look out the window. Just then the roof blew off leaving an angry looking hollow peering down at us. I instinctly dove from my sofa dodging the creature's grasp. Sung Sun had rushed off to grab my sword. I look for Mila Rose who stood in the middle of the floor with her mouth open.

"What the hell!"Mila Rose yells at the hollow clearly outrage he had cornered us. I notice he got ready to fire a cero at her. I shonido my way over to her and shove her while taking the blast myself. I was air born my finger tips skimming the floor as I broke through the wall into the tub. I tilted my head back and tried to focus but my vision was blurry. I squinted sharpening my vision but all I saw was red. I shook my head realizing I had bled in one eye. Sung Sun appear wiping my face with her long sleeve.

"We have got to stop it before the two shinigami come "Sung Sun ramble. I nodded my head and grab my sword .I immediately appeared in the room where the creature stood. I shonido to his foot and swung down hard on him hoping to inflict damage despite not being in my release form. The hollow seem at lost for I had retaliated quicker than most mortals should in getting a cero fire at them. Never the less it seems determine to take me on. I knew I could end the fight in three moves or less. I use my super speed and appear behind his head slashing his cervical back in the process then I appear in front of him slashing the chest three times to make sure he was dead. My victim fell releasing a cry of defeat before fading away into empty space.

"Amazon is that you?"A male's voice called from above my head. I felt my body turn to cold while I ran the voice in my mental database trying to figure out where I had heard that voice before. Then it hit me! I slowly look up and saw Zaraki with Byakuya dress in their shinigami clothes.

"Oh shit!" I snap to myself and heard my fellow sisters stiffen at the revelation of our true natures.

"It's as I suspected " Byakuya look to me then at Sung Sun "She is no more a human than we are". I ran two options in my head. One I could let them take me as a P.O.W or I could fight my way back to Hueco Mundo. Having made up my mind I spoke my voice sounding real dry and irritated.

"You knew we were not human?"I asked looking at Byakuya. Byakuya just rested his hand on his sword's hilt.

"I knew it when I spotted them following me around"Byakuya accuse Sung Sun and Apacci. I look at Zaraki to see if he offers any insight on how he knew. Zaraki look at lost but quickly recover when he notice me reading his body language.

"If you wish to redeem yourself shinigami then you will have to fight me as for you" I look at Zaraki then rounded on Byakuya he was looking at my fracciones trying to figure out who was the next strongest.

"You are to wait your turn for me" I order hopping to draw his attention to me. Zaraki just grin and interrupted me.

"What makes you think you will last over me?"Zaraki leap for me and swung his ugly name less sword at me. I shonido away and led his away from the others hoping to take our battle in a more secluded area.

"Scatter Sebonzakura"Byakuya's voice spoke sounding rather bored and drop his sword in the street.

"No fair! You can use your zanpakto!"Apacci scream trying to fire a cero at him but Byakuya use as kido spell to block her. Sung Sun appear behind him but got caught with the petals that scatter. Byakuya look back and watch as she freed herself and shonido into a section out of range. Sung Sun fell down and lay on the street having forgotten she was in her human form and couldn't take much of a beating. Apacci jump above his head firing her cero but Byakuya sent his petals at her slashing her left eye. Apacci grimaces while falling to the ground crawling near Mila Rose.

"This fight is tedious I will end it now"Byakuya spoke moving a forefinger at Mila Rose and beckon Sebonzakura to attack.

"Help me Lord Aizen!"Mila Rose screams putting her hands and covers her face. Just then sound occurred above their heads for a human it mimic the sound of a record being scratch. Byakuya knew it was no record and summon Sebonzakura back in its sword form. No one came out but a gold aura went around the female fracciones summoning them to the open dimension.

Zaraki side

"Why so serious?"Zaraki yelp with laughter and dodge my attack. I could tell he was enjoying this. I snarl at him and beckon him to come.

"You didn't act this way when we were screwing"Zaraki taunted shaking his head at me. I flinch when he brought up our affair. I sent a cero at him but he didn't flinch. Zaraki move his hand and deflected the cero sending it to fly elsewhere.

"Hey stud don't flatter yourself! You weren't that great as I had hope" I lied hopping he would have a wounded ego. I wanted to fuck with him like he did with me.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you! I've had better and the only reason I bang you was the fact I felt sorry for you. You practically sent out all the signals. I took it you weren't getting any bed action back at home"Zaraki smile at me and wink.

"What! You were the one who could not keep your eyes off of me! Hang on why are we talking about this?"I asked looking to see anyone was around to eavesdrop.

"Didn't know I was that good at acting huh?"Zaraki continue un concern if anyone was there listening.

"What?'I yell unable to make out what his game was. My instinct told me he was trying to distract me from making a new tactic.

"I had a feeling you were different which was why I wanted to get to know you a little better. No don't try to deny it! I knew you weren't an ordinary chick especially when you look confuse the first time we had sex and you discover you were a virgin. Still one thing led to another and soon I found myself observing you while I screw you the same time"Zaraki spoke in a manner that we were quarreling over clothes.

"Bastard! You knew I was prying for information and you led me on?" I snarl with genuine fury.

"Don't tell me you believe half the shit I said back there?"Zaraki jump back in order to dodge another cero I shot.

"Unforgiveable! I actually thought you were ignorant to me and barely found out when what's his face mention it"I look for Byakuya but he was nowhere near us.

"First of all you mean Kuchiki and he don't tell me nothing"Zaraki spoke in a smart ass way.

"Shut up! I screech silencing him with a cero from both of my hands. I knew this would do damage for he seem unaware of my attacks. Zaraki blew backwards and hit his head on the ground dropping his sword in the process. I shonido to his side and look down while raising my sword up above my head. Zaraki stir with little damage done to his body. A dimension open up and an aura went around me sucking me in the air. I pause letting it take me while watching Zaraki get up. I anticipated an attack from Zaraki but he did not charge. Byakuya appear and watch silently as I left. I saw a hell butterfly sneak up behind Byakuya but the dimension close and soon I was in front of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen.

"What happen Harribel?"Aizen asked with worry creeping in his voice. I fell to my knees and bow my head first apologizing for the rash action I was caught in and explain my fiasco. I made sure to exempt the intimate detail on Zaraki. I held my breath when he took all this in and narrow his eyes. Aizen said nothing but signal me to leave with my fracciones. We made our way quickly to see Szayel.

"What does this mean for us?"Gin asked looking at Sosuke. Aizen got up and step down his throne not answering for a second.

"Nothing Gin its spill milk that's all"Aizen look for Orihime who arrive with a successful Ulquiorra.

Byakuya side

Byakuya reported to Zaraki that he had gotten a report to retrieve Hitsuguya's squad and that Orihime had disappeared. Zaraki scowl wanting very much to go to Hueco Mundo and finish his spar with the sexy Harribel.

Tia side

Grimmjow appear and wave his hand in my face chanting that he was back in his rightful rank. I look unhappy and ask him what happen to Luppi.

'I kill the faggot" Grimmjow grin eyeing my human body. I turn to Szayel and asked him what was going on.

"Oh he doesn't know but I can tell you sweetie! Orhime is now in our custody" Grimmjow ramble about how he was going to pound the orange hair substitute soul reaper (which I grew tire of hearing).


	24. Chapter 24

Aizen appear at Szayel's lab to find him hovering over the human bodies he had switched the third seat espada from. Aizen look down at her body before asking.

"Was there any serious damage done?'Aizen lean over and waited for his diagnosis.

"Well Lord Aizen she did suffer a blow in her face "Szayel pointed out the obvious. Aizen nodded his head and replay the story she told him on the stupid hollow.

"Anything else?"Aizen asked looking at the other fracciones. Szayel handed him a report and watch as he flip through it reading.

"Very well I will leave you in peace" Aizen turn to leave but heard a sharp intake from the scientist.

"There is one thing that does bother me"Szayel on purposely drew his attention to Harribel's womanly spot.

"What is it?"Aizen look at him with some great interest and listen as he ramble about there were signs of intrusions and it was not related to rape.

"What is the chance of you providing her a flaw body?"Aizen refuse to believe what he was thinking.

"Twenty percent" Szayel look at him with an air of confidence. Aizen recall the words of his zanpakto and felt betray.

"What are you saying?"Aizen asked feeling a tinge of jealousy in him.

"She has been what I would call acting promiscuous sir?"Szayel told Aizen hopping to spike him into going back to Tia but it back fire on him. Aizen's reiatsu flare up shaking the lab and knocking everything down in fact he almost smother Szayel but he quickly harness it.

"_There you go! The damn bitch went and slept with someone_" Kyoka hiss vehemently at him. Aizen wanted to know who it was and ASAP! Szayel seem to sense the failure of his tactic for he volunteer to look for any semen left behind.

Later that evening

"I want to know who will be willing to care for Miss Inoue?"Aizen look at all his espadas he single Tia out with his eyes.

I sat with my eyes low not daring to engage him for I knew I had fail in his eyes and he was likely to punish me. Everyone look shock that I did not volunteer of course no one knew I had been dispatch secretly. Besides I rather distance myself from the human. After all she was beautiful and I felt like I would treat her no different than Menoly or Loly would. Aizen seem to catch the hint and move on to Schiffer who was always pick for the tasks that require great care. I waited till after the meeting and walk with Schiffer telling him of my disaster.

"If it helps I am pleased to hear you enjoy the clothes I pick for you"Ulquiorra assure me. If he had not been so serious I would have sworn he was making a joke. I stop and realize I had walk to the prisoner's room.

"You're way better than Szayel if I may say" I joke watching him look at me.

"Excuse me I have to feed her" Ulquiorra left me and went in the room. I turn abruptly crashing into Aizen who had quickstep behind me.

"Harribel" Aizen raise his voice slightly looking at me. I back up and bow my head at him. Loly and Menoly appear looking rather sneaky but stop when they saw Aizen and me.

"Er, We have the girl secure and are waiting for your next orders" Loly hastily answer hiding something in her back. Menoly nodded looking at me with some suspicion. Aizen look at me and spoke while ignoring them.

"I expect to see you at my quarters"Aizen lean over and touch my chin. I back up bumping my head against the wall. At the sound of that Ulquoirra appear looking bewilder but saw us loitering around.

"Just us"Aizen look at me still leaning over and slid one hand on the wall blocking my path. My peripheral vision detected Loly and Menoly looking outrage at his sudden interest in me. Ulquoirra took charge sending them off to prepare my stay in Aizen's room. Aizen look at me with a peculiar gaze before kissing my forehead and walking off. I ran to my fracciones and told them what had happen.

"Sick fuck" Apacci snap crossing her arms and told me to say no. Grimmjow appear with his arms full of gifts.  
>"What are you doing here?"I asked bewilder that he had gone into my room without our permission.<p>

"Spreading rumors about Ulquoirra" Grimmjow lied and walk towards me. I narrow my eyes and pulled my sword.

"Shit Harribel I am just presenting you with some gifts" Grimmjow shove them in my hands.

"From who?"I asked thinking of the last time I got a gift from an espada.

"Your creepy ass boyfriend that's who" Grimmjow answer with his face in disgust.

"He is not her boyfriend 'Sung Sun defended me and cover her mouth.

"Alright well he wants to stick his dick in you so what is he then?" Grimmjow mock looking at me.

"I think I will turn down his offer" I started but Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, you better not after all he's in a pissy mood about something "Grimmjow offered me his insight on him

"Probably has something shove up his ass"Apacci glower earning a laugh from Grimmjow.

"Would you really have said no?"Grimmjow look at me when he stops.

"No"I answer truthfully and made my way to Aizen's chamber. It felt like eternity had gone by since I last spent the night in his room. I rose my hand up to knock but Aizen open the door before I could. That's different I realize but said nothing about his sudden change of manner.

"You're wondering why you're here yes?'Aizen spoke and gesture for me to sit. I sat on the love chair we had used so long ago. I was still sensitive from our break up so I did not call him Sosuke or Aizen like I use to when I wanted to respond.

"I assume I am here because you have some punishment laid out for me to receive "I answer not looking at him. Aizen had stroll in front of me and look down. Aizen look me over as if sensing my internal struggle then he bends down and kisses me. I kissed back but with more passion. Now I was thinking irrational! I knew I had just failed a mission and here he was kissing me? It didn't add up at least from my perspective. Why was he being so attentive?

"I'm glad the hollow did not hurt you" Aizen pulled his lips slightly from mine and purred. I close my eyes wanting to deepen our kiss. Aizen move his lips up to my nose.

"You had me worry when I saw you bang up"Aizen murmur rubbing his nose against mine. I watch as he close his eyes and continue to shower me with attention. Aizen move his mouth back down and nibble gently on my lower lip.

''Aren't we separated?"I asked feeling a little dumb but wanted to see what he said.

"Will you forgive me for going astray?"Aizen look sorrowful and stop me from talking. I nodded and kiss his mouth over joy that I had come home.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hmm"I moan while Aizen continue to perform orgasmic mediation on me. I could feel his reiatsu channel down to his thumb while he focuses on my clitoris. I felt very bliss to have him focus on me and not himself. I have to confess I was really amazed at how well he suppresses his desires while pleasing me first. I decided to reward him in return. I came not much to his surprise. Aizen then relinquishes his attention on me. Aizen sat up and look over at his sword which was resting on the bed with us as well. I close my legs and sat up throwing him a look. Aizen stare at his sword for a second before sensing my eyes on him.

"Is everything alright?"I asked feeling a slight panic come over me. Had Las Noches been invaded already? Aizen slid next to me and lied on his side facing me.

"Yes, I was just lost in thought" Aizen stroke a hair out of my face. I lean over and rested my chin on his chest gazing up adoringly at him. Aizen look deep into my eyes probably searching my soul. I wasn't the least bit afraid of what he would find there. We look at each other for a good thirty minutes before Aizen look away. I lower my eyes to his clothe waist wondering if it was too late to reward him.

"Sosuke if you don't object I like to make you feel good" I spoke softly drawing his attention back to me.

"You know I would never say no to you about that" Sosuke tease turning on his back and rested. I crawl over and undress him completely. Sosuke's eyes would flicker between Kyoka Suigetsu then to me. I then hover my body over his.

"You're a drug you know that" Sosuke spoke a little exasperated and out of it. I slid my breasts to his face touching his nose with them then slid down to his mouth where I allow him to kiss them. Once he was done I slid them down to his neck making my way for his lower part. Aizen slid his hands up my waist but I stop him telling him I wanted to make him lose control but without intercourse (like he did to me). I felt tickle when I saw his eyes grew big at the thought of what I might do to him to accomplish that. I on purposely skim my nipples over his naval watching him tighten in reflex to my touch. I made my way to his cock where I slid it in between my cleavage. Aizen jump at the touch of his flesh plunging in my skin.

"Don't stop" Aizen murmur closing his eyes and tilted his head to the left side. I cup my breasts tightening them around his cock and proceeded to moving him in a rhythm. I decided to moan a little in order to stimulate him more. I decided to pick up the pace since slow wasn't cutting it for either of us. I could feel my own body getting off of this too. Aizen winces biting his lower lip and came. I could feel the warm sensation of his fluid as it spurted in between my sweaty breasts. I close my eyes and lower a hand to my own womanhood hoping to relieve the hard knot that form inside. I slip a finger inside and moan while driving myself to the brink and release for the second time. Aizen was panting hard and watch as I touch myself fondly.

"Is that any better than the real one?"Aizen smile resting the back of his head on his arms. I shook my head at him and gave him a weak smile.

Aizen just survey the cum cover Harribel before him she was definitely his drug. Aizen's eyes flicker to his cum running down her breasts and onto her stomach. Tia motions her hand to touch it but he reaches out and stops her from touching it. Aizen pulled her to him sliding his mouth to her breasts and tasted his mark.

I was caught off guard when he pulled me and tasted his own cum. None the less I learn not to put anything past him. Aizen was definitely a kinky guy and that is something I don't think I could get others to see especially if they met him for the first time. I love that about him he was so unpredictable and I felt that was a strong factor in our relationship. I felt my body react strongly to his and knew I was about to get another arousal. My mind flicker to the Soul Society where I knew he once resided. I wonder how many lovers he had there lovesick for him. I felt the green eye monster stir inside of me. Was it possible I could get him to open up again? I decided to let things cool and motion for him to stop so I could talk to him. There was something I've been meaning to ask him ever since I had a talk with Zaraki.

"Do you want to have a baby?"I asked jumping the gun a bit. Aizen froze when I asked leaving me to wonder if I scared him at the mention of it. I don't think I've ever seen him look scare but he made a good impression of it right now. The crease on his forehead disappears and he spoke as softly as I've ever heard him speak.

"You would try to bear me one?" Aizen asked feeling guilty for taking advantage of her gullibleness.

"Yes, unless you want it to be just the two of us?"I offered for him to choose. I look away sensing he would say no to me.

Aizen's Pov

First of all Tia was summon to the room so he could tempt her into something he knew she would never have again. Aizen was still upset over the information he got from Szayel and decided to handle it the one way possible. It was now personal between him and her. This would be her flaw and he would hold his grudge against her. Watching Tia sit wide eye on the love sofa he figure he could lead her on into believing he wanted a reunion but in reality he was sending her on a go away party-a permanent one. Of course he had not expected things to turn ugly once the room heated up with their seduction. Aizen soon found himself contradicting his original plans. Aizen decide to surrender into his own lust and gave into the idea he could have one more night with her but call it quits afterwards. The more he played with her the more he felt a part of him buy into his own con. Aizen felt he was fucking with his own mind instead of hers. That was something he could not have after all he needed all his attention on the upcoming battle with the Soul Society. If he could travel back and see how this all got started well it started with Lust then turn into Love and now Hate. He hated that he allow himself to get too attach to his espada the one he like to point out that was hire to fight for him.

_"Not to mention if she truly love you then she would not have open her legs with the other guy_"Kyoka's voice called to him while he was titty fucking her. The words shot straight to his heart stinging him. Why does he insist on tapping into something he knew was going to be dispose of later? Aizen view himself as a drug lord addicted to his own drug when he was just suppose to sell it. Hatred grew for Aizen because he views her for betraying him. He didn't have the balls to say no to her and it made him weak. Should a god be subject to such actions? He had call Tia a drug for it was true she was toxic to him and was killing him slowly. Aizen knew his emotional struggle if left unsolved would destroy him. So he came up with a plan to remedy it. He would indulge as much as he wanted to with her tonight but that would be it! He knew if he didn't satisfy his lust he would suffer a withdrawal and he could not have that now could he. He was bewilder when she ask him on what he wanted in this case a baby something he wish not to mess with since he prefer it be the two of them and nothing more. Aizen carefully weigh down his options trying to figure out which answer would keep her bounded. If he said yes then she was guarantee to be an ally and he needed that very much since he had a feeling Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Baraggan won't be taking much crap from him. If he said no then she may hold it against him and not help him. Aizen knew she would be most likely rooted to him if he said yes. Aizen made up his mind and answer her.

"Why would you want a child with me?"Aizen tried to sound as unsure of his parental skills as he could. Tia blinks as if he threw cold water on her then recover her posture.

"Wouldn't you want a minnie Sosuke like you?"Tia asked looking passionate about the thought. Secretly he would not since he knew what he was capable of alone and if he sires an heir then he would most likely have to watch out from the kid. You know what they say a chip off the old block.

"It's not that I am afraid it's the fact that we are face with a battle and getting pregnant would defeat some plans I have for you" Aizen worded carefully trying to keep to the truth.

"Oh, I never thought of that. We could always try afterwards if we are successful" I opted hoping he would see the possibility. I wanted to know if he would give me the honor in carrying his offspring.

"Can you even bear children?"Aizen asked sounding a little heartless but quickly bit his tongue when he realize he had hurt me.

"I'm sure it's possible I mean with your reiatsu and all but I can always ask Szayel about it" I counter defensively.

"I have never heard of a well your type you know conceiving like that"Aizen spoke carefully pausing in his words. I gave him a sorrowful gaze hoping he would say yes to the idea.

Aizen could see this wasn't going to be easy she was determined to make him hers even if she had to beg him for a love child. He began to wish there was some other way of manipulating her. He was in quite the predicament and knew he would break down if he did not think of a way to get out and fast. Aizen felt a couple of pretty words wouldn't hurt if he wishes to secure her support for sure.

"Still I think it would be unique if you could" Aizen spoke trying to sound interested in the idea of the chances of it working. In a way a part of him wanted to keep the option open in case he had a change of heart. Talk about a hard pill to swallow.

"_Sure I can see it now the two of you raising a child which I might add he would have an espada for a mother. Is she even capable of maternal love_?" Kyoka Suigetsu sneer at their childish fantasy. Aizen decided to tune out his mockery and address his attention to her and him if he wanted to eavesdrop.

"I suppose the experience would be worth trying. If we are unable to get lucky well we could cherish the labor in working on it"Aizen added much to Kyoka Suigetsu delight.

"_Always have to have your way_"Kyoka Suigetsu snigger knowing well she would fall into the trap he had set up. Harribel sat up asking him with her gaze if that was his final answer.

"Alright let's give it a try I wouldn't want you to view me as heartless" Aizen pretended to agree to Tia's idea.

"Do you really mean it?"I asked knowing now I would have to see to it he reach his goal at all cost. Aizen seem to have read my thought and smile at me sweeping me off my feet.


	26. Chapter 26

Aizen then proceeded to gathering as much pillows as he could so I could rest my head on it. I was talk into trying a position call the pile drive not that I knew much about it. Apparently he thought the chances of me conceiving were great so I agreed. I felt him raise my waist up above my neck. Ouch! Talk about uncomfortable but I dealt with it after all I was willing to do anything to increase my chances of getting knocked up. I reason that the deeper the penetration the better in getting fertilize. Of course Aizen was very happy to try it even if it didn't work for him it was still fun. I could feel my body stretch since it's been a while we made love. Aizen plunge deep and hard into me taking me as if he were never going to get another opportunity.I label him for wanting an heir really bad. I curl my toes while he look up at the ceiling. I knew I could never feel whole without him if something happen to him in the upcoming battle. I close my eyes panting while trying to focus my energy as well. Each time his balls brush against my vagina I moan loudly.

"Yes Sosuke yes! Give it to me!" I began to scream as he renders his body possession into me. I was sure he had made love to me and everything was patch up. I wanted to believe he was saving himself for me but I would soon learn otherwise. Aizen came delivering like he promise. Aizen could feel his heavy testes lighten as he relieves his vent up pressure in Harribel. Tia's raspy breathing made him physically hotter. Aizen squeeze her breasts before lowering her waist and collapsing on her. Tia was thankful he was not heavy like Zaraki.

"What do I feel like inside of you?"Aizen asked lingering inside still.

"I feel perfect with you after all you are sharing your perfection with me" I answer hoping to make him proud. Aizen then wrap his arms around me and cradle me like an infant. I bit down on his right shoulder sort of expecting him to pull out once he had gotten soft but he didn't. Aizen continue to linger inside making me feel like he knew something. I assume it had to do with the battle that has yet to come. Aizen had made up his mind for sure this was going to be their last night ever. Now she was guarantee to be his possession –body, mind, and soul and he would make use of those. Unlike Baraggan she would fight to make sure he won. Baraggan on the other hand was expected to turn on him once he had a chance. Aizen decided to keep his most loyal (Kyoka Suigetsu) by his side while watching the scene unfold before him. A clever move on his part but it paid off she bought his scheme. Now he had to see to it she was use last in his carefully constructed master piece. This reminded him of a game of chess and how the queen had to defend the king at all cost sometimes being **sacrifice** to ensure his survival. Aizen detected a boost in confidence in Harribel and decided to take his sweet time in ending the intimacy they share.

"May I leave you a love bite?"I asked drawing his attention back to me. I wanted to mark his chest with my mouth of course I was willing to mark him all over. Aizen close his eyes and thought for a minute.

"You may do whatever you like" Aizen granted me his blessings. I circle my mouth around his nipples sucking hard on him. Every now and then I got carried away and teethe him but he didn't push me off instead he grimace but remain still. I decide to change areas and trail my lips to his inner thigh and suck on him there. I tried to leave a trail of bruises behind showing my presence. I also tongue his cock causing him to draw his knees up. Aizen massage my temples while I rub the tip across my face. In the end I kiss him before sliding back up to see his face.

Aizen knew he was going to miss Harribel but he had to let her go. To make up for it he vows to keep her alive in his memory.

"I don't know what I do without you"Aizen added sounding meek and look into my face. I kiss his lips to let him know I was there and always will be. Aizen switch positions getting on top of me now. Aizen had strewn his body against me. I slip my right nipple in his left ear hoping he would savor me. Aizen smile feeling my body generate heat onto him. I snake my hands down to his butt and squeeze him hard. Aizen moan loudly with my touch.

"You're truly are my better half and you represent something I could never accomplish alone" Aizen spoke complimenting me. After saying that he took my face in his hands and french kiss me. Once we broke the kiss he pulled away burying his face in my hair.

"When you feel ready you can go back to your post and keep your eyes sharp for intruders"Aizen kiss me before moving down to my external genitalia and kiss me there too. I really had wanted to stay with him but felt he had issue an order not that he made a big thing out of it. I decided to get up and dress. Aizen got up and also dress quickly walking out to his balcony and peering down.

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to you''I asked appearing behind him and place my hand on his right shoulder.

"I promise and if it helps I won't let** them** hurt you" Aizen calmly replied not looking at me. I left making my way back to my post like he had ask.

"_Remember you depend on her for your success_" Kyoka Suigetsu spoke hinting at the task before hand.

"What are the chances of her getting pregnant?"Aizen ask almost absent minded to his remarks.

"_You know the answer to that. Those things take time and we don't have that_" Kyoka assure his trouble master.

"_You and I know what would happen if you became lovey dovey in the last minute. You will fail and they will see to it you are lock up keeping you two apart. In fact I would not put it past them to kill her as well_ _so the chances of your child being born would be small_" Kyoka mention his worst fear. Kyoka decided to humor him and see what he would say if he had the opposite occur.

"_Let's say the child is able to survive! Then you will subject him to growing up without a mother. As for you well _you _would be no use in prison_" Kyoka laugh and added "_mortal at that_". Aizen shook his head at that thought. It was truly blood curling and didn't wish that for Harribel or himself. Aizen made up his mind he would be alone and keep it that way so no one will hurt him that way.

"_The child would have to grow up in the Soul Society and maybe become one not that that's worst than_ _Las Noches_" Kyoka continue to scare him with the thought just to be sure he reinforce his decision.

"Are you implying that the soul society is a Nirvana? From where I stand it's not'' Aizen on purposely refer to the 80 district.

"_Touché"_ Kyoka Suigetsu chuckle at his wittiness. Aizen just stroke his chin watching Grimmjow talk to Nnoitora.

"_I just don't want you to throw away what you have worked so hard for_" Kyoka admitted his point. Aizen smile stroking his hilt and drew him out to gaze into.

"_I must admit you have gotten far"Kyoka congratulated him on his achievements so far. _

"Only question is will it pay off?'Aizen asked looking into his reflection.


	27. Chapter 27

I made my way back to my post where my fracciones were on guard for intruders. I told them that Aizen and I had made up. I also let slip that we were thinking about having a baby. My fracciones shifted uneasy in their stand. I raise my eyebrow at them daring them to speak up. Finally Mila Rose spoke up for the lot.

"You should take a test" Mila Rose advice making her way to one of my drawers and opens a pregnancy test she had brought from the world of the living. I shook my head at her telling her it would be too soon.

"I mean no disrespect but you have had unprotected sex in the past. You could already be pregnant" Mila Rose spoke in a no nonsense manner and shoves it in my hand. I gave a look at Sung Sun then Apacci to argue for me but Apacci walk away as if not wanting to get involve. I decided I had to defend myself and argue with Mila Rose. Mila Rose stood her ground not wanting to bulge either. I decided to take it so Mila Rose could get off my back.

"Nnoitora and Tesla started traveling from their post "Sung Sun reported in a serious tone when I stop talking.

"That can't be help "I answer calmly making my way to the restroom where I administer the urine dipstick and waited to find out the results. I was about to get my answer when I heard Apacci yelling my name at the top of her lungs. I ran out to see what the problem was. Mila Rose and Sung Sun were already there and watching something in the air. I hover behind them near the entrance and watch Grimmjow in action.

"Look at that! He's distorted the atmosphere"Apacci pointed out.

"A grand ray cero you think he knows better than to do that in Las Noches!"Mila Rose stood with her right hand on her sword.

"Ha! Hey what's the deal? You scare Mila Rose?"Apacci asked slamming her foot on the ground.

"Not me though I'm surprise you can hear things with your teeth chattering so loudly Apacci you coward" Mila Rose bullied looking left at Apacci.

"What did you say?"Apacci yells looking at her right side.

"You heard me! Grrr"Mila Rose snaps at her.

"Will you please stop bickering the both of you when you raise your voices like that it only makes you weak "Sung Sun exclaim calmly while raising her hand to her mouth.

"Stay out of this Sung Sun! Mila Rose cried while Apacci said something else. I notice they were off chorus but did not say anything about it.

"Mind your own business!"Apacci had said at the same time of Mila Rose.

"It's so very unattractive "Sung Sun retorted bias to what they said to her.

"Hey listen you!"Apacci yells at Sung Sun.

"Don't turn your back to us!"Mila Rose snaps at Sung Sun who turn away from them. Just then a gush of wind blew from the fight blowing all our hair back. I merely cross my arms and squinted trying to get a good look at Grimmjow.

"What does Grimmjow think he's doing? This is getting out of hand!"Mila Rose snaps when she recovers from the winds.

"Try to relax "I calmly assure them and made my way from behind Mila Rose to the front.

"This battle is being fought by a Espada in his resurrection form. You're fear is understandable but it is primordial fear relish it" I added in a firm voice by now I had my back to them.

"Yes "Sung Sun added softly to my advice.

_The question is? Is the person he's fighting really human_? _It's hard to believe that any human could_ _possess spirit energy as dense and darkly powerful as his. It's almost as if I am watching a fight between_ _two espada_" I noted mentally while observing the fight. Just then a low rank espada appear to tell us that Lord Aizen summons us to the throne room where we will await further instructions. By now I had forgotten about my results and hastily stroll out. We made our way over and saw that Stark, Lilynette, and Baraggan with his fracciones were waiting as well. I asked Stark and Baraggan where Ulquiorra was. I was shock to see he was not among us. Aizen was there but look very irritable that Ulquiorra was put in another dimension by Grimmjow.

"Stark" Aizen turn to him and pause as if waiting to time something.

"Yes Lord Aizen?"Stark step forward and bow to him.

"Fetch Miss Inoue from the Shinigami and the Substitute Soul Reaper"Aizen issue him. Stark shonido away and left us standing with our hands behind our backs. Baraggan gave me a look like everything is going to Hell now that they are here. I ignore him and look at Aizen but he had his back to me while he made his way up his marble chair. Once he reaches the top he stands with Tousen on his right side and Ichimaru on his left. Aizen waits for Stark to arrive with our prisoner. Stark appear and had her with him. I notice she look very surprise to be back with us.

"Welcome back Orihime"Aizen spoke turning around and made his way back down to where her quivering body stood. I remain in the shadows watching them come close.

"What's the matter? I thought you be happy to see us now that you're back again but you look so trouble"Aizen spoke mocking her while he appear inches from her face.

"You should try to smile"Aizen bent down to caress her face with his left hand. I felt the green eye monster stir inside of me.

''Everyone gets so depress when the sun doesn't shine"Aizen answer then embrace her.

"Smile and wait here that's all you need to do just while my men and I finish destroying Karakura Town"Aizen pulled away and explain for us all to hear.

"Destroy Karakura Town?"Orihime whimper in disbelief.

"That's right" Aizen agreed and went back up the steps. I listen as he explains his reason in doing so. Aizen continue to preach to his daring intruders about his next move. A bold move I must admit but why was he sharing his next moves? I looked at Stark and Baraggan to see if they knew what he was up to. As if sensing my puzzle reiatsu Aizen explain out loud. I took it everyone including the shinigami were dumbfounded for Aizen explain his trap in luring them in and now imprisoning them. This guy is really clever I thought chuckling to myself. Aizen continue to gossip though I had a hunch on what his next move might be.

Aizen appear in front of old man Yamamoto and survey the scene before him.

"Made it in time? Now why would you think to say something like that? I'm well aware what lies beneath you is not Karakura Town"Aizen pause to make his way closer to Yamamoto.

"This may come as a surprise but it means nothing to me "Aizen added hoping the truth would enlighten him. No one move or said anything to Aizen.

"Stark, Baraggan, and Harribel come here" Aizen order us to apparate to him. We rush to our stations as the dimension open up. Mila Rose position herself on my left while Apacci hover on my right side. Sung Sun stayed behind me not that I mind her taking a back seat. I felt the winds rustle my hair as I gaze out before us. I blink my eyes noticing the army of Shinigami huddle behind old man Yamamoto. I counted the large gathering of the soul reapers. They're playing hard ball now. I gauge Aizen's reiatsu to see if he was bother but he was not. That is so Sosuke I beam with pride.

"Until then I will leave Las Noches in your care Ulquiorra"Aizen continue to instruct.

I perk up glad to hear Ulquiorra was still in the game. I now felt relieve that Las Noches was in good hands and studied the town below me. The good thing was the town was empty and I could go all out if I had to and not worry about any restrictions Aizen might put on us**. **Baraggan, Stark and I watch as Yamamoto use a shikai to trap Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Stark being the closest in range quickly jump aside avoiding himself from being engulf.

"Better not have a problem with that"Baraggan coldly replied to Stark. Stark just lazily agreed earning a replied from Lilynette. Upon that note Baraggan made a comment in regards to Aizen's brief imprisonment. I quickly defended him claiming he was being underestimated.

"Perhaps it is you who is underestimating Aizen"Baraggan snap harshly. I watch as he enters into battle. I had dispelled my fracciones as well. I had hoped to observe from their mistakes. Stark and I watch as Baraggan's fracciones were defeated. I turn my attention to my fracciones. This bitch is really clever I thought watching Rangiku turn Apacci against Mila Rose. I was relieved to see that Sung Sun kept her head in the game. At least she won't turn against her sisters I noted.


	28. Chapter 28

The pillars were well defended by the Soul Reapers. I decided to enter into battle clashing with Toshiro. I immediately gauge the midget's reiatsu noticing that he fluctuated when Momo enter the battle with my fracciones. I began to taunt him. On the side I notice Yamamoto engaging with my fracciones. Using my peripheral vision I watch as he beat my fracciones. I decided to take my tactic up a notch. I condense Tiburon's energy clashing with Toshiro. I then reveal my rank on my body. To my disgust the little brat doubted me on my power and rank.

"Don't underestimate me!"I warn him. Then an idea hit me. What if I could intimidate the little boy? I decided to show my face completely causing him to switch into Bankai mode. I went ahead and charge him. I made the little captain crash into a building. I hover in the midair activating my Zanpakto. I waited till he jump back into the game then I landed my final blow.

"One blow from the shark and the ice dragon sinks into the sea "I replied sure that he was done with. I turn my attention to my fallen comrades.

"You have all fought well and I appreciate it. Now allow me to avenge you all" I answer hoping that if anyone was still alive or barely conscious they would hear my gratitude. I turn to old man Yamamoto.

"Since you took their lives I will take yours" I threaten him. However my senses went off causing me to duck automatically. I dodge the attack and spun around quickly to see Toshiro. I quickly counter on him. Little Shit! I thought noticing how low he stoops in order to gain the element of surprise. Toshiro told me my water ability was useless. I quickly denied it.

""I will soon show you!" I angrily defended my actions. I decided to use Hirviendo then follow with Cascada.

"What is your name?"Toshiro asked me.

"Tres Espada Tia Harribel"I answer back. Fucking little prick who does he think he is taking names?

"Hyoten Hyakkaso"Toshiro said releasing his bankai. I watch as the sky began to change. I was truly amazed by his attack.

"You will soon die"Toshiro promise me. I watch as the hundred snowflakes fell freezing me.

Aizen watches as Baraggan engage Soi Fong while Stark engages with Shunsui**.** Tia could be seen taking on Toshiro in the background. Aizen was disappointed to see most of their Fracciones quickly fall. The only one still in the fight was Lilynette. Aizen look over to see Gin and Tousen engage in battle. Becoming more and more impatient he decided to summon Wonderweiss. _Hopefully he could speed up_ _the victory_ he thought.

Wonderweiss appeared releasing a scream. I broke out of my brief imprisonment. Toshiro look lost. I shot him a cold look. Clearly his attack had no effect on me what so ever. I search my body to see if I had any marks or injuries to cherish. There were none. Ha! His attack was futile! I was about to charge when I heard Baraggan ramble on about something. I pause looking over to see what the excitement was. I notice Stark pause in his brief engagement with his opponent. Stark and I watch as Baraggan charge Aizen blaming him for his failure. My god he was insane to try and attack him now! I was not surprise he was killed by Aizen.

"Shame Aizen didn't spare a single word "Stark noted out loud. I turn to my opponent as well. I decided to charge Toshiro while he was not looking. Lisa appeared blocking me. Hiyori also jump in helping her. I engage them all encouraging them to take their best shot.

Aizen watch as Stark fell next. Damn it! Aizen thought slapping his forehead with his right hand. Harribel quickly look over sensing Stark's defeat.

I soon realize it was only I, Gin, and Tousen who were fighting for Aizen. I became determine to win realizing I was the only espada he had to rely on. I clash with Toshiro, Lisa and Hiyori causing an explosion.

"Enough Gin" Aizen call him off from Shingi. Gin immediately stops fighting. Tousen also caught on. I was the only one who did not hear him. Aizen knew that weakness could not be tolerated especially from Tia. If anything she should have finish her fight by now! Part of him still loves her driving him over the edge. What better way to get even with Harribel than to kill her. If she had to die then it be by his hand not the lowly Soul Reapers. The Shinigami were unworthy to take that honor in killing Harribel. Aizen drew his sword knowing this would be a blow for her. Then again she may see it as Euthanasia**.**

I was about to wipe out my opponents when I sense Aizen's reiatsu behind me. Startle I turn to see him appear. I was relieved to see he was unscathed. Yes! I thought realizing he was helping me in defeating my opponents. I decided to tell him my plan in taking on the rest of the Shinigami.

Slash! I felt my torso tear in pain.

"Hmm" I moan not sure what had happen. I blinked in shock. What just happen? Did he just attack me? I survey the blood on me. He sure did!Sure I was beside myself. The only man I ever loved betray me! I realize what chance I had in conceiving would be dash. I gasp in shock that he had slash my midsection first of all places. I began to realize I had mistaken his lust for love. I was no more than an empty chalice he wanted to empty into. I was the victim ready for affection and he saw that using me like everyone had warn. I grew angry at him and at myself for buying into his lies. I truly had lowered myself.

"I'm done with you! You're not even strong enough to fight for me" Aizen stated harshly. I gaze at him narrowing my eyes. I became disgusted that he had stolen my pride from me.

"After all the trouble I went through to gather all the espadas only I was more powerful than the lots of you combine!" Aizen added in a cold voice. Is this my Sosuke? The same Sosuke I grew to love? So the truth comes out I was used.

To top it off I lost my friends trying to help him and he didn't even appreciate it! Now I wanted him to pay dearly. The chance I had in becoming a mother was gone. I raise my sword and attack him. I chose to stab him in the chest. To my horror he just stood there.

"Dealing with you is such a pain"Aizen said with no expression. I recall him telling me he could make illusions. I realize I had attack one and spun around hoping to block the real Aizen.

Bam! I got stab in the left shoulder.

"She dares to raise her sword at you?"Kyoka Suigetsu hiss to Aizen. Aizen became more pissed knowing well she would if he let her.

"I will never allow you to raise your sword at me again!"Aizen spoke in a menacing manner.

I felt him pull his sword out of my flesh. I felt my body begin to free fall. I fell and hit the ground of Karakura Town. I rolled my eyes trying to suppress the memories of our nights in Las Noches. Now bitter I focus on my flash back. I began to hate him even more for what he's become knowing he sacrifice our love for his achievement. Aizen had pulled through the battle. By now Aizen had gather Gin and Tousen with him. I gaze at Aizen hoping he would look at me but he didn't. I wasn't even worthy of a second glance. Aizen, Gin and Tousen vanish leaving me behind. I close my eyes feeling my body become cold as my spirit slip away.


	29. Chapter 29

Word from the author

I have decided to make a sequel to this its call to love or love me not look under tia and zaraki rated t. Let me know how you like it.


End file.
